Thirteen Reasons Why
by emoprinces16
Summary: The suicide of Danielle Knight rocked the entire Palmwood when it occurred two months ago. Now that everyone seems to be able to come to terms that it had happened, tapes have now surfaced and have fallen into Logan's grasp. The thirteen reasons why Danielle killed herself preside on the tapes, and Logan Mitchell must find out just what he did to earn a spot on the tapes. OCxLogan
1. Chapter 1

** First off! No copyright! This is based off of "Thirteen Reasons Why" by Jay Asher, a published author. I am not stealing from another person on this site.**

Full Summary

The suicide of Danielle Knight rocked the entire Palmwood when it occurred two months ago. Now that everyone seems to be able to come to terms that it had happened, tapes have now surfaced and have fallen into Logan's grasp. The thirteen reasons why Danielle killed herself preside on the tapes, spoken all by Danielle. Logan has to come to terms he is one of the reasons and must also listen to all of the tapes to figure out not only what number he is but figure out what he did to his angel to cause her death. OCxxLogan Mitchell

If Danielle Knight knew one thing, she knew she did not want her body to be found by her family or friends once she made the final plunge that would kill her. Also, once they saw her body (there would have to be a funeral after all, her family always had huge and extravagant funerals for their dead family members.) That meant she could not mutilate her body in any way, but she knew that whatever she did it had to _kill_ her, leaving only one option.

As Danielle sat at the park near the Palmwood all she could hear was her was her heartbeat drumming against her chest.

_**Thump Thump Thump Thump.**_

This would be the last time she heard her heartbeat, well she guessed at least. Why would a dead person have a heartbeat in heaven or wherever she was going? They were dead after all. Breathing in a few calm and long breaths, Danielle raised her head to see the world around her.

This park held many memories, some great and some so terrible that Danielle only relived them in her nightmares as the reality of the hell she lived in haunted her night in and night out.

The whole escaping the reality that is your life in your dreams is BS, if anything you just keep reliving the hell.

But that was going to be behind her soon enough, all seventeen years of the hell she has lived in would be behind her. Tears stung the blondes dark brown eyes as some of her life flashed before her life, it was as if she had already started the process of killing herself. But not yet, one more mission had to be completed before the golden haired girl could begin her timely death.

Grabbing the cardboard box that held the reasons why the young was going to end her life at the terribly young age of seventeen. Danielle had always had a crappy life losing her parents at the age of four for a reason that only Mama Knight and Danielle knew of. The public story was that her parents had died in a car crash. Danielle's mom and Mama Knight had been friends in college and when they had died, she took in Danielle. All of it was true, but there was more to the story than that; but everyone would know the true reason soon enough; but Danielle had to be dead first. That way no one could judge anyone too harshly.

The truth behind Danielle's adoption was only a small reason why Danielle was going to kill herself though, there were thirteen people whom could be thanked for Danielle's death.

Those thirteen would figure out what they had done soon enough, first Danielle had to give the box full of her dark secrets to the one person whom she could trust, the one person Danielle knew could never judge her and would only want to help her. The one angel left in a world full of sinners.

Danielle placed the cardboard box with the person's name on it. It contained the note to the person who was to make sure this tape got to all thirteen people plus a note explaining what the thirteen people should do. Danielle had always tried to make everything clear when she wrote notes, hoping it would be the case for this practically important note.

Heaving a sigh before knocking on the door of the person and then running as fast as her short legs and fatter body would allow her. Danielle made it around a corner, peeking behind it to wait for the person to open the door and see the box. After a few minutes the door opened, an angel in Danielle's mind stepping out of the door. The person looked around before gently running into the box. They picked up the box, a curious look on their face as what Danielle could only guess was recognition as they realized it belonged to them. The person disappeared again behind the door frame with the box before Danielle heard the door close. Knowing that would be the last time Danielle saw that person Danielle walked back to the park before sighing, knowing she had one more thing she had to do.

Walking back to her home, the Palmwoods, Danielle walked up to 2J, entering the apartment before walking to the hallway where four doors led to the people she cared so much for. First entering the room that Carlos and James shared, Danielle walked in and went to Carlos, a soft smile on her face before she kissed him on the forehead whispering good bye to him for the last time. Danielle then went to James, whispering good bye before kissing him on the forehead.

Heading to Mama Knights room next, she whispered good bye to the lady who had taken her in as her own daughter. She repeated the same action as she had to James and Carlos to her before going into the room she shared with Katie; she was going to miss her like crazy. Danielle said bye to the person who had become her best friend whom was a girl before entering the room which scared her the most, Logan and Kendall's. Entering the room, Danielle went to Kendall saying good bye and kissing his forehead.

As Danielle reached Logan, a pain settled in her heart as tears stung the ends of her eyes. Danielle went up to Logan, gently running her hand through his soft hair before kneeling down beside him, staring at his beautiful peaceful face.

"I'm so sorry I have to do this, but not even you can save me anymore." Danielle whispered before kissing Logan on the lips, feeling her heart skip a beat as she did.

"I love you, Logan Mitchell." Danielle whispered before standing up and walking to leave.

A warm tear rolled down Danielle's cheek as she walked out of the room and before heading for the door to freedom, Danielle checked out where she had called home for three years now. Seeing the orange couch where the guys and her had played so many video games and watched so many hockey games it was a wonder how the guys had been able to have a carrier.

Before Danielle could talk herself out of what she knew she had to do, Danielle walked out the front door, heading for the park yet again.

As Danielle waited for the elevator to descend, Danielle checked to make sure the vile was in her pocket. After finding it in her pocket, Danielle walked to the park for the last time.

Sitting on the bench that her and the guys always sat at, it was the nearest the food cart and received the best amount of shade during the middle of the day and was also off the grass and entirely on the sidewalk, Danielle fished out the small vile of poison. One drop could kill a person in a few hours, Danielle was hoping a whole ounce would kill her instantly. Taking in her last breath of air, Danielle drank the entire content in one swig.

Instantly Danielle could feel the effects and before a coherent thought could make its way to Danielle's mind, her body welcomed death as a smile reached her face. As the poison reached her heart, shutting it down along with the rest of her body. Her tortured soul left her body as her carcass hit the concrete below the bench, cracking her skull minorly but enough for a small trickle of blood to come out of her head and mouth, drenching her golden blonde hair in a small crimson pool of blood. Dark brown orbs stared blankly ahead, lifeless. A twisted smile on girls face showed happiness but could not reveal the tragic past the young girl had kept hidden and would have kept a secret if it wasn't for those thirteen messages.

Very soon, everyone close to Danielle would be able to see the perfect life they thought she had lived was all a lie.

Now it was time to reveal the thirteen people who had made Danielle's life a living hell and just how her death.

After all, behind every "angel" is a sinful past.

**I have seen so many of these but never with an OC as the main character, so I thought why not take a chance? Should I continue or not? Please leave a comment if I should or shouldn't! Also, constructive critism is welcomed**

**(Never Judge A Book By its Cover fans, I am working on the next chapter so no worries about me and not ever updating that one! I just wanted to try this and see if I could make a decent one)**

**Peace, Love, Danielle. 3 **


	2. The Rules

Logan woke up from yet another restless night. Last night was slightly better compared to the rest, the raven haired boy was able to get a solid two hours of sleep- the most he had in two months- before the same haunting nightmare came into play. Each night it was slightly different, but always ended with Danielle on the grass of the park next to Palm Woods in her own pool of blood. Her beautiful brown eyes staring forward in a forever glance, haunting Logan even after two months.

This nightmare was a bit more graphic than usual, ending with a masked figure pulling the trigger and blowing her brains out before the beautiful innocent girl feel to her death.

Even though every night the way Danielle died changed, the way she landed in her own pool of blood remained the same. It always brought Logan out of his sleep, making him lay awake the rest of the night.

Danielle Knight, one of Logan's best friends since he moved to Minnesota in third grade, committed suicide two months back. No one knew why she had done it, all Logan knew was one night he was saying good bye to the girl he was secretly in love with since fourth grade, expecting to see her in the morning.

Instead, 2J was visited by a police officer at 6:32 on April 23, a Saturday. Logan answered the door, having been up since six because he was an early riser, always had been. Once the police officer asked if this was where Danielle Knight had lived, Logan knew there was a problem. The police officer broke the news to Logan that Danielle had committed suicide at around 1:30 am at the Palm Woods Park.

The police officer had asked Logan if he knew someone who could ID the body. Logan woke up Mamma Knight to do so, but came with him; hoping it was just a cruel joke.

To his dismay, it wasn't. Logan was the first to lay his eyes on her body, making his heart break as he did. He saw her usually beautiful golden blonde hair stained a crimson red in most areas because of the pool of blood around her neck and head. Her body was straight, but bent at the knees, Logan could only guess it was because she had fallen that way. He was confirmed of that when the police officer said that she had drunken a vile of poison and had fallen from the bench after she had done so.

Two small details still haunted Logan, and he had a feeling would forever haunt him. One, the way her eyes looked forward, forever lifeless. Logan never thought staring into those beautiful eyes he loved so much would make him scared, scared because he knew her life was forever drained from them and he would never have Danielle back again on this earth.

But the thing that haunted him the most was what she was wearing when she decided to kill herself. It was a considerably warm spring, and jackets had long been shed because they were not needed anymore; even at midnight when it was its coldest at eighty degrees. But still, Danielle had on one of Logan's jackets that Danielle had stolen form him long ago. The fact that Danielle put on his jacket to kill herself touched and yet saddened him. Logan had long ago cleaned the jacket of her blood (after the DA gave it back to him) but he could not look at it anymore because of the fact that it was one of the last articles of clothing Danielle had worn. What made it even stranger was Danielle had on short shorts and only a bra underneath the jacket, as if she was not cold at all but just wanted to wear the jacket.

Why she did, Logan would never know.

Trying to shake Danielle from his mind, even for a minute, Logan arose from his bed, seeing it was four in the morning. Knowing sleep was just a pipe dream now, Logan arose from bed and decided that going on a walk might clear his mind for a while and would be a good idea.

Putting on some sneakers he found next to his bed and then pulling on a shirt, not bothering changing out of PJ bottoms since it was four am and even if he did see people he knew, he couldn't care less if they saw him in his PJ's, they have seen him in worse these past two months.

Grabbing his key to the apartment, Logan walked out not even a step before colliding with something. Regaining his balance, Logan looked down to see a mysterious card board box with his name on it.

Forgetting the walk altogether, Logan picked up the box and brought it to the couch. He opened the crappily duct taped box with ease before seeing that there was a small red plain CD case inside of it. The CD case showed some damage, looking like someone had stained the outside with some sort of dark liquid, a coffee or soda like Dr. Pepper.

"What is this?" Logan questioned, looking at how big the box was to carry a simple CD case that had a capacity of fifteen CD's in it. He pulled out the CD case before opening it. The zipper was broken, so it opened in a quick motion. A yellow piece of lined paper feel out when Logan opened it, making Logan bend to see what it was.

It was a note with five words on it with familiar hand writing. 'Listen to me to understand.'

A puzzled expression crossed Logan's face as his thin eye brows bunched together in a line. Wanting to know what the heck this all was, Logan obeyed and went to the counter to pick up his laptop.

Bringing it to the orange couch, Logan powered it on before looking at what was in the CD case more fully. There were thirteen CDs; originally blank but now must have something on them. There were all plain except a number written in the center in a red sharpie.

More confused than ever, Logan put the first CD in once the laptop was on. Once the CD was loaded it brought Logan to Media Player before a voice sounded out of his laptop.

A voice Logan would never be able to forget, even if he tried.

_**Hello all. **_

With those two words Logan's breath caught in his throat as he stared at the computer in horror. Before continuing Logan got his headphones, his hands shaking as he plugged it into the jack before placing them into his ears and pulling the laptop onto his lap as he pressed play again.

_**I'm back, miss me? Don't lie, I know none of you guys did. Well, maybe a few but I can't name names or else what would be the point of these CD's?**_

_**If you have not caught onto whom this is (and I have a feeling there are a few) then cograts you are dumber than I thought!**_

_**If you're still at a loss of whom this voice is, hey It's Danielle.**_

_**Yup, that's right, Danielle Knight. The girl whom committed suicide. How did I do it? Well, that's a mystery to me right now since I have not decided how I am going to kill myself just yet; but I have a feeling you all know just how I died so why go into that detail?**_

_**All that matters is I am dead and you guys are to blame.**_

_**That's right, there are thirteen people on these blank CD's and all of you guys are the reason why I ended my life.**_

_**Happy yet? I know some of you guys wish I was dead, and you got your wish.**_

_**Now, you may wonder why in the world you have received these CD's. Let me explain further. Like I said, there are thirteen people whom are to blame for my death and since I can't tell you in person why I killed myself, I thought CDs would be the best.**_

_**But I couldn't give each person their own tape and that be it, because I know all you guys on these CDs would never tell a soul just what you did to push me over the edge. I mean, if some of you revealed the reason than you would be in prison.**_

_**Nope, not jail, prison because some of you are criminals. There no nice way in putting it, right number 1, 3, 6, oh and the numbers just keep going. Some of you are evil people, but I don't want you in trouble. **_

_**To be on these CDs you must have been a friend or family at one point or another, and who would wish those closest to you in prison? Even if they deserve it.**_

_**Instead, I recorded all thirteen messages and am sending it down the list and if all works out, the thirteen people to blame will know the whole story of why I killed myself.**_

_**The rules are simple. Listen to ALL of the CDs, in order. If you don't, well I trusted one person still living and that person has copies of all of these CDs and if they know you did not follow the rules then everyone will know of what you did to me.**_

_**And for some of you, that would mean prison time, so if you value the people you call your friends I would suggest you listen to all CD's and then pass it onto the name right after you until it reaches number thirteen. **_

_**Oh, and number thirteen? You can keep them you pathetic excuse of a human being. You deserve to live your life being haunted by me, because you were the reason why I actually committed suicide. Before I had thought of it, but you actually made me do it.**_

_**Now for the other twelve, you're not free from guilt in this. You also gave me a reason to kill myself. Some of you are less severe than others, but you still contributed.**_

_**How about we start though? Because even I am boring myself by this point and I think it's time you all find out why I killed myself.**_

_**Number one, you're used to your son in the spot light, but I think it's your turn to shine, right Mama Knight?**_

I am a terrible person for leaving it in a cliff hanger, but I wanted to save the actual person for chapter three!

Okay, what did you guys think? Please tell me! Can I also share a secret? If you comment and leave anything it makes me want to update faster! I updated so quickly (it usually takes me weeks if not longer) because of three fab people who left comments.

So, if you want me to update quicker, please leave a comment.

Oh, and to those who blew up my email with comments and favorites, ect. THANK YOU!

-Danielle 3


	3. Mama Knows Best, Right?

_First off! Thank you to ;Tel nok shock, Jenificent3007, Moviegirl46, AngryLittleDuck, Cassaroha, you guys are amazing and I am glad you are liking the story so far!_

_Also, it may be a bit longer for me to update my next chapter (Like a week or so). I'm trying to make these as perfect and as possible and doing these as quick as I can means I do not edit like I should (As you can probably tell)_

_Without further ado, the third chapter_

Logan's eyes widened as he heard Mama Knights name, what could she have done to make Danielle want to kill herself? She had adopted Danielle when her parents were in a car crash after all.

Blinking away a few tears that had collected in Logan's brown eyes due to hearing his angels voice again and what was to come, Logan resumed listening to the CD.

_**I forgot to mention something when I was telling you about these tapes. What happens is in chronological order, well as close as I could because some of these are continuous and overlap in time frame. But they are as close to the order in when they happened as humanly possible.**_

_**That is why I have to start with my **__**true **__**adoption story.**_

_**That's right folks. I know you all know I am adopted; it always slips from someone's lips when a new person gets to know me. Of course a natural reaction is to know of my adoption story; which I tell everyone who asks.**_

_**Well, I tell a shortened version of it.**_

_**All that you guys know, Mama Knight being friends with my real mom in college and when my parents were killed in a car crash when I was four she adopted me as her own child. All of this is true.**_

_**But, there are some details that only Mama Knight, God and I know (and probably my parents, I'll be sure to ask them if I ever see them when I die).**_

_**Those details I found out when I was fifteen when Mama Knight finally told me, don't you think you should have told me earlier than that, **_**Mommy?**

_**Guess it doesn't matter when I found out about it, all I know is when I did learn the truth I was mortified and was not able to look at her the same way ever again.**_

_**I think it's time everyone knows what really happened on the night of October 29**__**th**__** 1999.**_

_**Ready all?**_

_**It was a late fall, early winter night and as some of you know in Minnesota that means light snow but not a whole lot and not every night; but it is cold, really cold.**_

_**This fateful night, Jennifer (or Mama Knight in case you don't know. I'm dead, you're not my mom anymore so I can call you what I want) was just getting off work. **_

_**Your boss let you go twenty minutes later than normal, which frustrated you like no other. Your sister, Kathy, was watching little Kendall Knight like she always did for you when you worked.**_

_**Kathy loved babysitting her nephew, but did not like when you were late. She had her own life and was at the time getting a nursery ready for her baby that was due any week.**_

_**You knew how much Kathy hated when she was late, and sped down the streets that lead to your house. Jen you were making good time and hitting every light green, up until the last one before your house. You saw it turn yellow then red but you knew it had just barely turned red so you thought if you sped just a bit more you would make it before cars passed.**_

_**Great thought process, but reality is never that nice is it?**_

_**You sped up and ran the red light, almost in the clear but instead of making it past the last lane, you hit a car. Your truck hit the small Honda, sending it spinning out of control as it sped towards a light pole, hitting it head on.**_

_**You freaked as you got out of the truck, some people following suit, as you ran to the Honda.**_

_**You knew that car; you recognized the light red paint and the window decal anywhere. It was of two hockey sticks crossed together with "The Mighty Ducks" underneath it. An ammoge to your best friend's favorite movie.**_

_**That's right, Jen hit my parent's car. You told me you started crying once you realized it was there car and ran to it to see my parents in the front, dead.**_

_**My dad was against the steering wheel, blood trickling out of his brown hair line. My mom's neck was broken, sprouting blood as it was bent backwards against the seat.**_

_**You said it was a scene straight out of a dram film, but it wasn't. It was real life and those were my parents dead in the front seat.**_

_**You called the police and told them to come quick. Disclosing the cross roads before hanging up.**_

_**You told me you cried so hard for a minute before you heard a baby cry from the back seat. Opening the car door you saw me, perfectly fine in my car seat.**_

_**You picked me up and cradled me to your chest, crying as you started to realize just what you did.**_

_**Not only did you kill your best friends, but also an innocent child's parents.**_

_**When the police came you told them that you had found them this way but knew them because you had gone to college with the girl and had a few classes with her, a sort of friend. You seemed so bent out of shape that the police officer believed you apparently.**_

_**But YOU lied, YOU killed my parents because YOU were speeding. **_

_**You knew what you had to do and adopted me the next day, making me an official Knight.**_

Logan paused the CD, his hands shaking again as he did so. How could Mama Knight not tell anyone?

Or how could Danielle not tell Logan, they told each other everything.

But Logan had a feeling there was a whole lot about Danielle that he did not know about. Re-starting the CD Logan listened to the rest of it.

_**Now you all may wonder why I added this and why am I blaming Mama Knight? After all, she did save me from foster care even if she did kill my parents.**_

_**Want to know a secret though? I would have rather been in foster care my entire life than live with the Knights.**_

_**Jen, I debated putting you on these tapes, but as I thought about it I realized it fit. Of course I had to put the person who started all of this.**_

_**Without even my knowledge until I really thought about it, you were the one to start it Jen. Without you I never would have been a part of the Knight family. I would be in high school in Minnesota living an average teenage life instead of living in Hollywood with the next biggest boy band.**_

_**Without you, I probably never would have met the majority of the people who are on this tape. Without you, I wouldn't have wanted to kill myself.**_

_**Now, when I finally decided to put you on these CDs, I thought of which number to put you on. I debated number thirteen for so long, but then I realized you are not the one who finalized my decision to kill myself. You were just the one to start it off, which is why you are number one Jennifer; for bringing me into my own personal hell.**_

A static sound filled Logan's ears, probably from the mic Danielle was using, as the replay button came up on his laptop screen. Logan checked the time before seeing it was already five am. Freaking, knowing James would be up soon for his summer jog, Logan picked up everything, including the box and brought it to his and Kendall's room.

Logan had a feeling he should be in private when he listened to the CD's, he decided to go to a secrete place that Danielle had shown him which was away from the world, or at least it seemed. Logan packed his laptop, charger, the CD's and his phone into a backpack before collapsing the box and stuffing it underneath his bed. He quickly changed into jeans before heading for the kitchen.

Scribbling a quick note saying he would gone for the majority of the day before placing it on the island in the kitchen and then getting a few snacks to tie him over for the rest of day. Logan secured the backpack on his shoulder and left the apartment.

Walking to the spot he had not visited since a week before Danielle's death was harder than Logan would have thought. But he finally made it, after turning around a few times, and sat down.

It was a secluded park twenty minutes away from Palm Woods, too far for anyone at Palm Woods to walk to since they had a park right next to them, but not like this park.

Rolling green hills covered the entire mile of park that was laid out in a line. There was a slide, monkey bars and a sand box. But the reason why Danielle and Logan travled out here so often was because they had a swing set. The two had spent hours upon hours on those swing sets, swinging and talking. Logan had lost count how many times they had a competition to see who could get the highest. Danielle typically won them, not because Logan couldn't get up high enough but because he let her win. It was one of the many sweet memories he had of her.

The park was just off a road that was not considerably busy during the day since it led to bigger houses that a lot of doctors, lawyers and stuffy people like that lived in. They were always gone during the day, and seemed to not have that many kids in the neighborhood since for the record of Logan and Danielle visiting (which was just shortly after they moved to L.A. three years ago; Danielle had found it while exploring when Logan was busy with band stuff and have shown it to Logan only) they had only seen a few kids at the park.

Without Danielle though, it was eerily quite, but it was better than the stares he would get from the guys if they saw him with the CD's, wondering what it was.

_Unless they already knew because they had already received the CD's themselves._

The thought hit Logan in the gut like a ton of bricks, making him chock on his own breath. What if the guys had already received the CD's. It only would make sense if they made it, if Logan, the person who had only tried to be nice to her, made it then why not the guys? Mamma Knight was already revealed to be someone that Logan obviously did not know well enough.

What if they all were on the tapes? But why, everyone in the apartment only loved Danielle. But then again, Mamma Knight was not all she seemed, could it be possible that everyone else was not what they seemed?

It could be, but the thought still scared Logan. He also still wondered _why him. _What could he have done to make Danielle kill herself?

"I'll guess I will never know unless I listen to the CD's." Logan said, heaving a sigh as he power up his laptop again and replaced the number one CD with number two.

Logan placed his headphones in his ears again before starting the CD, looking off into the distance as static came from whatever mic Danielle was using filled his ears again.

_**Are you guys catching on yet? Not everyone is who they seem to be.**_

_**Jen, I had to tell people my real adoption story. I know if it was up to you, the truth would have been buried with me, but it had to come out.**_

_**Now after the shocker that is that story, I feel I need to tell a story that is less extreme, at least compared to that first one. **_

_**As everyone knows, we (we being the guys, Mamma Knight, Katie and I) moved to the Palm Woods in November of 2009. Within a few months we were no longer the new group, our new status being replaced by little Miss Stephanie King. Stephanie, buckle up. It's your turn for these other twelve people to find out just what you did to begin the emotional breakdown of myself.**_

I don't know about this chapter.. I am finding out it is harder than I was expecting to keep Logan relevant but not have him in it so much its choppy and you don't get the full extent of what the person did to Danielle.

The good thing though is I am having SO much fun with this story line! I already know all thirteen people, there order, and just what they did to make it on the CDs so writing this is ton easier than most stories when I make it up entirely as I come up with it.

Now, I wrote Mamma Knight as a terrible person, which in this story she is. I also wanted to show you that no one is safe; I know in the show they are sweet (Well most) but if they were all super sweet than this story would be super boring right?

Also, do you guys like it? I like having feedback from you guys! And if you could just spend like a minute writing something back I would forever appreciate it!

Hope you guys are liking it so far(:! I'm having a blast writing this! 3-Danielle


	4. Once a Fake, Always a Fake

_Okay, this is emoprinces16 aka Danielle. I have seen a few reviews saying they have seen this story before and I "stole" it._

_I am guessing that you guys do not know that this is a fanfic based off of the story "Thirteen Reasons Why" by Jay Asher, so yes the name is the same because I wanted to show that it is associated with the book and Big Time Rush._

_The basic story line is someone commits suicide and leaves 13 messages for people, so if you have seen the story plot anywhere else, please realize that those people are taking from the original author (Jay Asher) as well._

_I forgot to address this is my attempt at a famous book by Jay Asher, and if you did not know that know I know you do._

_Please stop saying I stole this story line from other fanfic writers because they are just doing an attempt like I am._

_Thank you- emoprinces16. Now onto the actual story._

_**Stephanie King, oh little Stephanie. In case anyone on this tape does not know her (and there are probably a few, it's not like you're that popular Stephanie. Truth hurts doesn't?). Stephanie is a newer girl at Palm Woods, a real prankster who loves to prank people, even when it comes at the stakes of human emotions.**_

_**You were a cool girl, you pranked Big Time Rush the first week you were at Palm Woods, a pretty impressive feet since I know from experience its harder than it should be to prank the guys.**_

_**After finding out you were doing it for a movie, I grew an interest in you because my goal was always to be an actress, something I guess will never happen now. Anyway, we began talking and seemed to become great friends right away.**_

_**I was excited to finally have a friend that was a girl that wasn't my sister Katie. Even though I love the guys, I needed some girl time too.**_

_**We spent so many hours together at first going to local places but ended up just hanging out at my apartment.**_

_**I never thought much about it, until you started coming to my place really early in the morning day after day. Even best friends don't hang out that much, besides we weren't close enough to be considered besties.**_

_**I dealt with it for a week before feeling suspicious. Where we used to go everywhere near the Palm Woods, we now spent time only in my place or the pool, maybe going so far as Palm Woods park. It didn't make any sense why you didn't want to go anywhere until I noticed one person was always there wherever you wanted to go.**_

_**Your little crush, Logan Mitchell.**_

_**Oh, oops did I say who you liked? Sorry Steph! Not.**_

_**I asked if you liked him once it all clicked, something you denied whole heartedly. I dropped it, thinking it was just some small crush.**_

_**But it wasn't was it Steph? Nope, you thought you were in love with him. Soon you asked if he could join us, which he did since he is kind like that.**_

'Or I wanted to hang out with you.' Logan thought with a sheepish smile before listening in again.

_**Logan joined us for a few weeks before you started leaving me behind. You lied to Logan and told him I couldn't make it to things when you invited him to go to places. He never checked in since he thought you were just so honest.**_

_**After a few days or so of just hanging with him, I caught on and became fed up before going over to your place one night to ask why you I was never invited anymore.**_

_**Do you remember your exact words, Steph? Because I do, clear as day. **_

_**You told me that you had gotten what you wanted and didn't need me anymore.**_

_**There you go everyone; Steph was using me to get to Logan.**_

_**Even though it sounds repetitive, I had never felt so used before. You used me to get a guy? Really. If you would have talked to Logan he might have just hung out with you. **_

_**Again maybe not though because you are a manipulative witch after all and not his type.**_

_**Now you all may wonder why Stephanie made the tapes, I mean what she did was not that bad. She just used me to get a guy after all. And you would be right, what she did was not that bad but it was the first time I had caught someone using me and would lie to me just to get what they wanted.**_

_**It's because of you Steph that made me not trust people as well as I had previously. I mean, if you could lie so easily to me about being friends just to get a guy, than other people could be lying to me as easily about wanting to be my friend. **_

_**I have trust issues because of you Steph, which only started my spiral downwards.**_

_**Thanks Stephanie, what you did was not nearly as bad as others, but you still hurt me and ended up screwing me up later on. I can't even trust those I have trusted my entire life because of you.**_

_**And that folks was number two. This next person has a few things in common with Stephanie. Both like to act like people they aren't and manipulate me just to get to Logan but this one took it too far. Steph just pretended to be my friend; this next person never did that but got what they wanted because of me.**_

_**Palm Woods actress herself, Camille everyone.**_

As the CD ended a sick feeling rose in Logan's chest. Camille had made it on this list, and it sounds like what she did took it too far.

This also brought up the point though, how many times had his angel gotten hurt because of himself? If what Logan heard was right, at least two. Which was far too many times.

Feeling sick, Logan turned away from his laptop before a dry heave escaped his mouth followed by a small trickle of vomit. Danielle's secretes where making him physically ill.

Logan wiped at his mouth, before he packed up his stuff. The rest of the CDs could wait after Logan felt better. He put on the black backpack before checking the time, seeing it was already nine am.

Logan walked away from the vomit, heading for the swings, hoping to wrap his mind around all of this.

He put down the backpack before sitting on an empty swing, slowly moving sideways as he dragged his feet in the sand.

Two down already, and he knew who the third person was. When was his name going to pop up? Could he possibly be lucky number thirteen?

But if he was why? He had a feeling he would be asking that a lot.

Looking around the park suddenly made Logan feel sick, how could he think he could return to Danielle and his sacred place and be fine? After such little time.

Not wanting the park to be tainted in his memory forever, Logan stood from the swing, picked up his backpack and walked back to the Palm Woods.

Not wanting to stare at the computer screen all day, Logan had to think of another way to play the CD's.

Then it came to him, a CD player! He sometimes still listened to his CDs on one he still owned, especially if Kendall was going to bed and Logan wanted to listen to a book while he fell asleep.

Logan walked quickly to his destination, reaching it quicker than he ever had before. Before he walked up to 2J, he took a left and ended up in a different hall way entirely.

He walked to a very familiar door, being the door he walked to everyday for a week when he hung out with Stephanie.

Knocking on the faded red door, he waited until the door swung open. Which is did moment later, revealing Stephanie herself.

"Hey Logan." She said with a smile, a smile Logan now recognized as the "I like you" smile. He had given it to Danielle so many times, but like he had she never realized it. Or if she had, she ignored it. That thought brought a pain to Logan's chest.

"Hey Steph." Logan said simply.

"What brings you here?" Steph questioned, obviously confused.

"I received the CD's." Logan said quietly, feeling a bit better that he was finally able to admit he had them.

Stephanie's smile disappeared right away. "Oh, you probably think I am a jerk then."

"Honestly, yes. But I'm not here for that reason. I just wanted to clear something up." Logan said, biting his bottom lip as he finished. He had something to say, but didn't want to sound like a jerk when he said it.

"What is it Logan?" Steph asked after a long pause.

"First off, do you still like me?" Logan asked, hoping the answer was no.

"Honestly, I do." She answered; a small glimmer of hope in her eyes as she hoped this was going to be the moment Logan admitted that he liked her as well.

"I'm sorry, but I do not feel the same way…" Logan drawled out, feeling like such a jerk.

"I had a feeling. It's because you liked Danielle right?"

"You knew?" Logan asked, surprised as his forehead crinkled due to his eye brows shooting up so quickly.

"Ever since the first time I saw you look at her. You had such admiration in your eyes that I just knew you liked her."

"Then why did you use her to get to me?" Logan asked, utterly confused. For being a genius, these tapes and stories were making him feel like such an idiot.

"I guess I hoped that you would fall for me instead." Steph replied with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's fine." Steph replied sadly.

"I should go." Logan said before waving at Steph awkwardly, leaving her behind as he walked to 2J.

He walked into the place to be met with the whole gang in the front room.

"Logan, are you okay? You were gone so early and have been gone for hours." Mama Knight questioned as soon as Logan entered.

Danielle was right, he would never be able to look at her the same way again.

"Yeah, I just went for a walk and lost track of time." Logan lied.

"With your backpack?" Katie questioned.

"Yeah, I was hungry when I left but didn't want to make anything and brought a few things with me." Technically it wasn't a lie-technically.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Carlos asked, genuinely. He always was the kindest person Logan had ever known.

"Yeah, don't worry. I'm fine. I'm just kind of tired and going to try and sleep if I can." Logan said, sleep not being a real intention but needed a reason to listen to the CD player and just lay in his bed.

"Okay, we haven't eaten lunch yet. Would you like me to wake up once we do?" Mama Knight asked.

"I'm good. I'll eat when I am hungry." Logan said before leaving for his room.

Logan entered his room, closing the door before hitting his knees, knowing the CD player was under his bed. He got it and sat down on his bed, picking up his backpack in the process to pull out the CD case.

He replaced the second CD with the third one, pressing play as he began to listen to the reason why his on again, off again (currently on again) girlfriend was on Danielle's list of why she killed herself.

She was towards the beginning, maybe hers wasn't that bad?

_I'm sorry for the rant earlier but I got two reviews right in row about how I stole this from an author on here when I didn't. I was pissed and needed to write something._

_Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter none the less! Stephanie wasn't too bad, all of them won't be, but she did help in the process by breaking Danielle's belief in people._

_I really hope you guys enjoyed this, and look it didn't take nearly as long as I thought it would! A day is the same thing as week right ;) _

_Thanks for the reviews (:! It makes my day when I see that you guys like it so much!_

_Please leave a review if you like the story, even if you hate it. I want honesty after all!_

_Thanks! 3 –Danielle-_


	5. The Little Blackmailer herself

_**Camille Roberts, you know people do not give you enough credit.**_

_**I've heard from so many people that think you can't act to save your life.**_

_**I would agree with them, I mean how many auditions have you bombed? But I know that it's not true and you actually are one talented little actress.**_

_**One manipulative talented little actress.**_

_**Another thing people know about you is your constant off again, on again relationship with Logan Mitchell.**_

Logan cringed as he heard his name, hating just how many times it was coming up. Maybe he wasn't as good to Danielle as he thought he was.

_**But, I bet people don't know just to what extent you went to make sure you had him as yours.**_

_**Good thing I know the truth and can enlighten the audience.**_

Logan paused the CD player, feeling sick again. Breathing in a few deep breaths for leverage, Logan restarted the CD again.

_**Now our little Camille felt a bit threatened of yours truly. Well okay, she never bluntly told me that she felt that way, but she must have with what she did to me.**_

_**I remember the day like it was yesterday. I was just coming back from the recording studios with the boys when you saw us. You smiled brightly at all of us before asking if we could take a walk, just the two of us. You had something you just had to tell me, well at least according to you.**_

_**I agreed, finding no reason to not go and followed you out to the park where we took a nice stroll.**_

_**At first we were making small talk, but then we reached a secluded part of the park and that's when everything changed.**_

_**You pulled me behind a tree and as you glared daggers you told me to stay away from your Logan.**_

_**I stared at you, confused as to why you would say this. After all, we were just friends.**_

_**Camille rolled her eyes at me before pulling something out her pocket and shoved them in my face. I looked at the pictures, an audible gasp making its way past my lips as I looked at the pictures.**_

_**They were of me, naked in the bathroom and my room. One of them when I had just gotten out of the shower, the other just changing in my room.**_

_**I asked you how you got these. I mean, I had never taken a nude photo of myself nor let anyone else to my knowledge. So I knew you would have had to take them.**_

_**You said it didn't matter how you got them, you said all that mattered was if I didn't stay away from Logan you would leak these around Palm Wood, labeling me as a slut and saying I sent these to a boy.**_

_**I remember looking up at you and finally seeing you as what you were. A crazy manipulative girlfriend.**_

_**I knew I had no choice, I agreed to stay away from Logan. Which I did, well at least to your face. We still lived in the same apartment after all and were still best friends.**_

_**I knew the pictures would show that someone else had taken them, but that didn't matter because it was my body and I did not want it to be blantly in view for anyone.**_

_**In the end, you got what you wanted. I stayed away from Logan as much as possible and feared you.**_

_**Camille, you aren't on these tapes solely because you took nude photos of me. No you are on these tapes also because you started the chain of me fearing people. **_

_**I never once had feared people before you, but because of you I began to fear way to many people.**_

_**You messed with my head enough to change me, hope you're happy.**_

_**I've only been calling out girls yet, I think it's time for a boy to step forward and receive a tape. What do you guys think?**_

As Logan expected to hear who was next, just like the other two had revealed, the static returned and the CD stopped, singling the end.

Anger filled Logan as his eyes began to blur due to hot tears trying to escape.

How could Camille, his girlfriend do that?

Standing up, he hid the CDs and everything under a blanket before leaving his room.

"I'll be back. I need to talk to Camille." Logan said quickly to everyone before leaving.

Logan walked up to Camille's door, knocking rapidly as he waited for the door to open. It did and revealed Camille. A bright smile coming to her face as she saw Logan.

"Hey Logie Bear." Camille said as she tried kissing Logan, something Logan leaned away to miss.

"I told you not to call me that. Were over Camille." Logan stated bluntly, still feeling the fire in him as his hatred for Camille only increased with every passed second.

"Because I called you Logie Bear? Really?" Camille asked, confusion lacing her words.

"I received the CD's." Logan said, knowing she would know what he meant.

Recognition lit her brown eyes as she started to freak.

"Let me explain." She started.

"What's there to explain? You black mailed her!" Logan yelled, not caring anymore about being quite.

"I know, but she was coming between us!" Camille reasoned.

"NO she wasn't! You were just freaking jealous when nothing was going on between me and her."

"But you wanted it too!" Camille yelled.

Logan stared at Camille, his eyes wide as he tried to compose himself. "Does everyone know that I liked her?" he questioned, looking at the ground.

"Yes, everyone knew that you both liked each other, except you two."

"Then why didn't you tell me?" Logan questioned, looking up at Camille through his thick black eye lashes.

"Because I was selfish and wanted you." Camille whispered.

A hot tear rolled down Logan's cheek, he quickly wiped it away before sighing.

"Look, I know what I did was wrong. But please do not end something as great as us because of it."

"I can't trust you, Camille. Your one of the reasons why she killed herself."

"So are you." Camille whispered back, not mean but truthful.

The truth hit Logan like a semi crashing into his chest as tears came to his eyes. This time not trying to conceal them as he sobbed in front of Camille.

Without another word, Logan walked away from Camille, knowing this would be the last time they broke up.

Wiping as many tears as possible from his eyes and face, Logan reentered the apartment heading for his room.

He saw the worries glances from everyone, but for once he ignored them and went straight to his room. He crawled into his bed, resurfacing the CDs as he started the next CD.

Knowing full well this tape could be his, after all it was supposed to be a guy.

_I don't think you guys know how amazing it was to break up Lomille. I like them in the show, but wish they could just decide if they want to be together or not; so finalizing it felt right._

_Now onto the people who have commented. To those who have been here since the first chapter, thank you! You are the reason why I am updating these so quickly!_

_To those who are just getting into the story, thank you as well! I'm hoping your liking it so far!_

_I had to write this and get this out to make you guys happy, because I am a bit pissed, but knowing you guys are happy with this makes me happier._

_Comment, if you want:D! love, Danielle!_


	6. The Prank War Disaster

_**Wow number four already? Close to half way there…**_

_**On to the next person.**_

Nerves pitted themselves into Logan's stomach, maybe this was his CD. Logan listened closely, hoping whatever he did to Danielle would be revealed on this CD so Logan could stop worrying so much.

_**The others hurt me physically, but this was the first time I had been hurt emotionally and we can all thank the "sweetheart" himself- Carlos Pena. Little Carlitos, the sweet innocent one of the group who everyone loves because he is so kind and would never hurt a fly- oh how wrong you all are. But I am yet again jumping ahead of myself, how about I explain a bit more.**_

Logan chocked on his own spit, what could Carlos have done to receive Danielle's harsh words?

_**As everyone knows, the guys have had a day set aside for pranking since middle school. When the guys first evented this "holiday" the rule was NO GIRLS! But what do you expect from a bunch of hormone boys who still think boys rule, girls drool?(Don't tell me it's not true, girls will always think girls are better and guy will always think guys are better when it comes to something competitive)**_

_**Any who, so the first year I was not allowed to participate, but that was also the first day since we had all became friends that I had not spent any time with them. Luckily for me, Logan took pity on me and asked if I could join next year, the guys agreed to test it out and see if I was "worthy" enough to join the prank day. As the guys know, I won that year and they allowed me in, securing my spot in the pranking holiday. The rule from that day I was the only girl allowed in, which of course changed. But that is all small detail now?**_

_**Everything had gone great, until when the guys were sixteen and seventeen, making me fifteen. If you know much about when the guys came to Palm Woods, you would have already connected the dots and knew this meant the guys were already in L.A. and had been here for a year. Our annual prank day had come upon us yet again, making us excited. The guys had not been able to concentrate all week and then the day came; Gustavo had given them the day off saying it was a rite of passage for the guys to prank, blah blah. All I know was we could continue our prank day. **_

_**The pranks went off without a hitch, well except Logan pranking himself out yet again, but that was expected after all. With Logan out, it was James, Kendall, Carlos and I left. James had gotten out quickly, an unexpected outcome. Leaving me and the two boys. **_

_**I had just returned from the bathroom when I ran into Carlos, a smile coming to his face as soon as he saw me. He motioned for me to come to him. I carefully went to him, fully knowing it could be a prank but Carlos was too nice to do that right?**_

_**Ha.**_

_**I wish.**_

Logan cringed at the bitter tone in Danielle's voice. Logan had known Danielle for ten years and never had he heard such a bitter tone in her voice.

_**Anyway, I went to him. He gave me a sweet smile before speaking. "Danielle, I can't keep this in anymore. I like you and really want to go on a date with you."**_

Logan's jaw set as he heard this.

_**I was speechless to say the least. Never, not once, had Carlos showed any interest in me. He seemed to go for more of the Jennifer type, not the really short, chubbier, with glasses type. **_

You were perfect, Logan couldn't help but think when he heard that.

_**But before I could even think I smiled back at him, believing him completely. He was the first guy to ever bluntly show any interest for me(well there were two others, but those are for later tapes. I gobbled it up (see a fat joke. I can crack them too guys.)**_

'I had tried, Danielle. I was just scared to fully show you any affection.' Logan thought.

"_**Really?" I asked with optism, an excited smile on my face.**_

"_**Yeah, I mean you're really pretty and have such a great sense of humor. Would you please go on a date with me?" Carlos asked again.**_

"_**Yes, a million times yes!" I answered, having no romantic interest in him but maybe I could find some after a date. I just really wanted to go on an actual date.**_

"_**Oh and Danielle?" Carlos asked, a sweet smile on his face.**_

"_**Yeah." I answered brightly.**_

"_**You're out of the pranking war this year." Carlos yelled as he jumped up, jumping a few times before looking at Danielle again.**_

"_**What?" I asked, confusion lacing my voice.**_

"_**Section one seventy six subsection three paragraph four states 'Making someone believe a lie counts as a prank.' I don't really want to go on a date with you! I just wanted you to believe me so I could get you out! I'm sorry but you're not my type, Dani. I go for, well erm, **__**smaller**__** girls. I'm a small guy myself. Besides you guys always say I am too nice to win, but not this year I am winning at whatever cost. Better tell Kendall it's just him and I." You yelled Carlos as you ran out of the apartment, leaving me alone.**_

_**You never knew, but I cried that moment. I cried so hard I locked myself in my room the rest of the day so no one would find out. **_

_**I've been called fat before, but not from the guys I called my best friends. I never would have thought you, Carlos, could be so cruel to do something like that. I know you didn't mean it to come out so cruelly, but it did and it still hurts to know that you think of me like that.**_

_**You didn't win that year Carlos, why should someone as cruel as you win? Pulling a prank is something different than breaking down a human being. I hope your proud of yourself Carlos, because of you I was never able to pretend I was pretty or skinny, because if you; supposedly the sweetest guy in Palmwoods; could see that I was a fat cow than so could everyone else.**_

_**Even as I am recording this on my bed, I am turned away from the floor length mirror in the room Katie and I share. I haven't been able to look at myself in the mirror since that day that you called me fat. Well in your exact words, a not "smaller girl".**_

_**That's why you are number four, Carlos, you were the first one to emotionally affect me to the point of wanting to commit suicide.**_

A tear slipped past Logan's brown eyes unto his chiseled cheek as he heard the heartbreak in Danielle's voice. Danielle had dealt with weight problems her entire life. Something the guys just over looked, it didn't matter if Danielle was a twig or not. She was a great person in the after math and a few extra pounds never mattered, especially to Logan.

Logan loved Danielle for who she was, not what she looked like. Even though, to him, Danielle was the most beautiful girl in the word, extra weight included.

But Logan never knew that Danielle was dealing with body issues. He always thought that she never cared what she looked like, guess he was wrong. Like he was wrong about so many other things about Danielle.

Logan looked to his bedroom door, wanting to stand up and talk to Carlos about his tape, but he was not quite ready to out the fact that he had the CDs yet.

After the CD stopped playing, Logan knew the CD was over. He didn't know how many more he could listen to, for it was truly breaking him inside to hear Danielle so completely broken.

"How did I not know any of this was happening?" Logan whispered before subcoming to the tears that had wanted to escape him since he started to listen to the CD's.

He didn't cry for himself, nor about Danielle's death. He cried for what Danielle had gone through under his nose.

"Some best friend I am." Logan whispered before collapsing into his pillow, tears leaving his brown eyes at such a fast pace he didn't know was physically possible.

**Okay, this is slowly breaking me apart, having to write Logan so sad. But I know I have to continue!**

**Chapter six woo hoo! I'm STILL getting favorite alerts, which is AMAZING!**

**Thank you to Moviegirl46, Tel nok shock, GirlsLoveJDiamond, and Jenificent3007, for you extended support and love! You guys commenting all of the time make my smile so much! It really makes updating so much of a joy because I know you guys will always comment on the new update!**

**Thanks to those who just start with this chapter, hope you guys stay until the end!**

**Now onto this chapter, okay so those who have read the actual book; you know how Hannah deals with people thinking she is a slut all throughout the book? Well, Danielle's struggle was revealed in this chapter! That's right, weight. I have read a few of these stories, but they never focus on this issue so I thought it would be a good one to touch on.**

**This is actually the chapter I first wrote, even before the prologue. Carlos's reason is what really started this story and is the reason why I wanted to do it so badly. SO thanks Carlos, even though your not as sweet in the actual story (Which I had to do only because in everyone I have read he is so kind, which he is in the show but I think it was time to spice it up a bit.)**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this update! Comment please(:! Thanks! –Danielle-**


	7. A Breaking Point

After Logan felt like he could not cry anymore, he started the next CD.

_**Five already? Wow, we really are rolling aren't we?**_

_**Bet you are all dying to know who the next person is, hmm?**_

_**Well, it's yet another girl. Girls are bitches aren't they? Oops, did I just say a curse word! I didn't mean it.**_

_**Oh wait, I'm dead. Why does it matter what you guys think of my language?**_

_**Like I said, girls are bitches and this next girl might as well be the queen.**_

Logan cringed when he heard Danielle curse; it had always been a no no to curse for Danielle. Guess when she knew she was going to die, it didn't matter what she did.

_**Now, I bet you guys think you know who it is. I mean, the queens of bitches are obviously the Jennifer's right? And yes, I lump them together because they might as well be one person.**_

_**Well, I hate to break it to you; but compared to everyone on this CD, the Jennifer's are angels because they never did anything bad enough to hurt me. Sure, they aren't nice people but compared to the sinners you guys are, geez there angels.**_

_**Okay, this is not about them, it's about another blonde.**_

_**Another blonde I know all you guys know, Jo Taylor.**_

Logan's eyes closed as he heard Jo's name. Was everyone Logan knew on this tape?

_**Bet that caught a few of you guys off guard. But I mean, if Carlos can act like dick than why not anyone else?**_

_**But back to Jo. Now when Jo came here, all of the guys wanted her. But the four that tried the hardest is Big Time Rush. I'd never seen guys so desperate in my life, and don't think I'm being cruel you know it's true.**_

_**Jo, trying to be nice, turned them down by saying she had a boyfriend, but as all of you guys know; that was a lie.**_

_**It seemed to only be a few days after the news broke she was single that my brother, Kendall, had claimed her as his little girlfriend.**_

_**Due to them being together, well I saw a lot of Jo. She was always so kind to everyone in the apartment, and well everyone else as well.**_

_**It was about three months into those two dating when Jo became more friendly. Not in that way you sickos. **_

_**Anyway, she started to become friendlier with me. I found it odd that after three months of those two dating Jo then decided to become my friend.**_

_**I didn't fully think about it too much though, wanting a friend at the time.**_

'What about me, Danielle? I could have been your friend.' Logan thought sadly as he listened in.

_**You would think I would have learned my lesson the first time with Steph, but I am a teenager after all. I'm supposed to make mistakes, besides she already had the guy; so she obviously wasn't using me for him.**_

_**Wrong! Well, kind of.**_

_**Anyway, we hung out and I must admit; I enjoyed myself. It was after a month or so that I began to notice that Jo was, it seemed, trying to get away from me as much as possible.**_

_**She still was nice to me, but mostly only in front of the guys and always find in front of Kendall.**_

_**I never put the pieces together until I talked to Katie about, getting a weird vibe from Jo.**_

_**I mentioned to Katie that Jo was very friendly with me for some time, but then was now trying avoid me as much as she could. Expect when it was in front of Kendall.**_

_**Katie told me that the same thing had happened to her right before Jo started hanging out with me.**_

_**It then clicked; she was using us to make her image look better. She needed to look like the perfect girlfriend to Kendall so they could stay together.**_

_**But that's what you did, right Jo? You pretended to be the perfect girl so everyone could love you. **_

_**I mean, I guess it's better than being the complete bitch. Your pretty and all of the guys want you. Girls want to be, so you knew you had to maintain a level of perfection so everyone would still want to be you. **_

_**So you acted like the kindest person, but guess what everyone. It was all an act.**_

_**That's right; Jo is not nice but a complete bitch.**_

_**Maybe I should explain how I know this. **_

_**When I found out about Jo playing us I went to her, just to see why she was doing this. Well, really to confirm what I already knew.**_

_**I went to her apartment, asking her why she played us.**_

_**She said exactly what I thought, she had to make sure she was in with Kendall's family, or else there was no way that she would stay with Kendall.**_

_**I'll admit it, it hurt a bit to find out she didn't really want to be my friend, but what she said next really got to me.**_

_**And this is a direct quote from the sweet heart herself, "Besides, why would I want to be friends with you? You act more like a guy then a girl, and your fat. A dumb, fatass."**_

_**I don't know if she said anything else, because well I ran away from her. Trying to get her words out of my heads, but it just didn't work. The further I ran, the more it seemed the words ran through my head.**_

_**I should explain the time line for this, since the last tape seems to already have this whole idea of me being called fat and I'm just repeating myself.**_

_**The prank war happened soon after coming here, like maybe three weeks later. Then shortly after, like a week or so, came Jo into our lives. So it would be around four to five months later than when our prank wars happened and Carlos had unintentionally called me fat.**_

_**Nobody had called me fat in around five months and I had almost gotten over my insecurity. It was still there, but it was getting better.**_

_**But thanks to you, Jo Taylor, you brought it back to surface.**_

_**I stared at myself in the mirror for hours for weeks, trying to see every flaw on my body. See where I bulged in places it should have been flat.**_

_**It had never been that bad before, and I can thank you for that Jo.**_

_**You were just being honest, I was a fatass, but that doesn't mean you had to say it.**_

_**You're a bitch Jo, and that's one of the reasons why you are on these CD's. People had to know the true you before they could get hurt themselves.**_

_**Jo, I may not be physically beautiful like you, but at least I don't have an ugly personality and a cold heart to match it.**_

_**There you have it, number five, Jo Taylor who made me feel like shit and brought an insecurity that I thought I might overcome, and after all it's the insecurities that bring people like me to the point of wanting to kill ourselves.**_

_**Next CD.**_

Logan blinked in surprise, Danielle had not bluntly said yet to change CD's, but he obeyed and switched them out, but before he started the next one he heard Mama Knight yell dinner.

Not wanting to starve, again, he hid the CD's and CD player before going out and seeing the rest of the guys, and Katie and Mama Knight.

"Oh, hey Logan. It's your favorite, Steak." Mama Knight said with a tense smile, not really seeing much of Logan in the past two months.

"Great." Logan said with a fake smile, hoping to fool the rest.

Logan sat down with the rest, all of them looking down at their plates as they started there dinner. It was silent until Logan spoke, not being able to keep his mouth shut anymore.

"Hey, Kendall. How are you and Jo doing?"

Kendall looked up at Logan, his green eyes wide as he answered.

"Oh, we broke up a few weeks ago."

Logan stared up at him, shocked. Did this mean Kendall was on the tapes and knew about Jo? Or maybe he just felt it was best to dump her. Either way, they shared a room. How did Logan not know about this?

"Oh, I'm sorry man. I had no clue." Logan said with a genuine sympathetic smile.

"Of course, you haven't known anything for the past two months. To wrapped up in Danielle's death after all." James muttered quietly, but not quite enough for everyone to hear.

"James! That was un called for." Mama Knight.

"It's true! Ever since Danielle killed herself, Logan hasn't really been here! This is the first time in weeks he has eaten with us; he didn't even know Kendall broke up with Jo! And come on, Kendall was depressed for weeks because of it."

"James Diamond, shut up." Kendall threatened.

"No, it's true. I haven't been here, and I am sorry. I will try to be more apart of everything, I swear. It's been two months and even with wishing for the past two months, Danielle is still dead. I'll try to be more apart of everything. I'm sorry for blocking you guys out before." Logan said quietly, not quite realizing the effect he was having on everyone, practically his own family.

Logan looked up and saw everyone looking at him, soft smiles on their faces. The first genuine smile Logan had noticed on anyone's face since Danielle died.

"Hey, Logan, the first game of the basketball season is on tonight. Want to watch it with us?" Carlos questioned. Logan looked at Carlos, feeling a twinge of hatred still in him but still said of course.

After all, Danielle was gone and the people left were all he had. He had to become friends with them again, after practically ignoring them for the past two months. What better way than sports?

After dinner the guys went to watch the game. Logan was able to really watch and joke around for the guys for the entire time and in the first time in two months- he did not think of Danielle once.

Once the game was over, the four went to bed. Logan began relaxing in his bed, actually feeling tired and feeling he might be able to sleep for once.

As Logan got comfortable, he rolled over and felt his eyes droop. Minutes away from subconscious, Logan couldn't help but smile. For once, he was truly able to not think of Danielle and was able to repair a broken friendship.

**Well, it's not really a cliff hanger! But I know, the ending could have been better and more dramatic, but for once I wanted a sweeter ending.**

**Jo though, man she is not a nice person! Now, Jo in the show I love, but she seemed like the perfect one to make an awful person out of, right?**

**Sorry for the curse words! I don't curse in actual life and it made me cringe every time I wrote one down, but crap and a witch etc. is just not as effective, right?**

**Hope you guys like it! Thanks for those who favorite, commented and all of that! Last chapter was the most favorites I have received yet, thank you guys so much!**

**Thanks Moviegirl46 for noticing a problem with the last chapter. I accidently wrote Carlos as the third person at the end instead of fourth like he is. If you guys notice mistakes like that, please tell me! I know I make errors all of the time in my writing, I am not offended if you point them out!**

**And oh, if you think this one was not that bad, wait for the next one. It's from the book, and one of the most messed up things that happens. For those who have read the book and have caught on, don't spoil for those who haven't read it!**

**Peace, Love, emoprinces16 –Danielle-**


	8. Who Can You Trust In The End? No One

*Warning! This is more mature. If you are not comfortable with it, don't read the black italicized words! Just read Logan's part and I will have a small summary in the end*

*For those who have already read it, please read the bottom! I added a new note.*

Logan woke up the next day, feeling refreshed and better than he had since that fateful day two months ago.

Opening his eye slowly, Logan looked over at Kendall's bed to see it was empty. Logan was surprised, he had not slept in past Kendall in years.

Logan looked to his alarm clock, surprised yet again to see it was ten am.

'Wow, I slept in for almost eleven hours.' Logan thought as he arose from bed, checking to see where everyone was.

Logan walked out to see the guys on the couch.

"Hey, Logan. Mamma Knight and Katie are having a girl's day and we have the day off, Gustavo just called us and told us."

"Glad, I didn't feel like singing today." Logan answered honestly as he got a bowl of cereal from the pantry and made himself a bowl of frosted flakes.

Logan ate quickly, watching what they were watching from the kitchen table. Carlos must have control of the TV for a re-run of "Scooby Doo" was on the TV.

Once Logan finished, he said he would be in his room if they needed him. Not unusual since Logan didn't watch a lot of TV unless it was a documentary or a game on.

Logan sat down on the bed, remembering what his task was yesterday and how he had to finish the CD's today, no excuses.

He put in the headphones, starting the CD player as he just stared into his room.

As soon as Danielle's voice filled Logan's ears, a small smile came onto his face. He knew it shouldn't have made him smile, conserding the circumstances of these CD's. But these CD's had almost become a drug for him. Listening to Danielle's voice again brought a high that no drug could give him, and he enjoyed it. He just wished he didn't have to hear his friends sinful nature to hear her voice.

Trying to block out his own thoughts, Logan listened in again.

_**Number six already? Practically half way there already. Hasn't it been a fun ride so far?**_

Logan didn't like the cruel tone in Danielle's voice, but listened anyway, needing to know if it was his time yet.

_**Bet your wondering who the next person is. Well lady's and gentleman; let me introduce the leader himself.**_

_**Tall, blonde and eye brows, my brother, Kendall Knight.**_

_**Bet your squirming now, Kendall. Bet you didn't think you would be so soon, after all what you did was not forgivable by any degree. If I was going on level of hurt and betrayal and legalness, well you would be number thirteen. **_

_**But like I said earlier, these CD's go in chronological order. The things people did to me vary in level of seriousness.**_

_**But, Kendal honey, yours has to be one of the worst.**_

_**Now, let me explain myself more. As you all should know, Kendall Knight and I are brother and sister, and if you didn't know that then wow, your dumber than I thought. And yes, this is directed to a few of you but I can't saw who yet, your time to shine hasn't come just yet.**_

_**Anyway, Kendall is my technical older brother, being a year older than me.**_

_**Being older, is that why you thought you could take advantage of me Kendall? Knowing I was smaller and younger you thought you could dominate me.**_

For the first time since these CD's began, Danielle sounded really hurt and unsure if she should even share this story. Logan listened more intently, since she had paused and it was completely silent. Then, Logan heard a soft sob.

She was crying, what had Kendall done that was so bad? He seemed like brother of the year to Danielle and Katie. What could he have done?

After a few minutes, Danielle's voice returned.

_**Did you think you I could become your bitch? **_

Logan was surprised to hear this, what the heck could Kendall have done?

_**Now, I know Kendall knows what I am talking about. It's the only terrible thing he has done to me to maybe earn a spot on here.**_

_**But he does deserve a spot, more than most people on here.**_

_**It was around a week after my whole thing with Jo when I was alone in the apartment with Kendall. James and Carlos went to see a movie that Kendall and I had no intrest in, Logan had a date with Camille, and Mama Knight and Katie were shopping for back to school and would be gone for hours.**_

_**I was watching TV, but couldn't find anything quite interesting on so I decided to see what Kendall was doing.**_

_**After all, we always had a blast together. Too bad this time made me hate you.**_

_**So I went into his room, seeing him on his bed reading a hockey magazine. I sat down next to him, him sitting up to see what exact issue it was.**_

_**It was that months, but that doesn't matter. It just shows you how much I remember about this night, even though I wish I could erase it from my mind.**_

_**Anyway I asked you if it was an interesting issue, and any new tips for the ice. I played hockey with them after all, and had always loved the sport.**_

_**Kendall nodded his head no. "It's everything I already know." Kendall told me before he put down the magazine. "But I know something we could do that would be more fun." He said with a small smirk.**_

_**Before I knew it, he had my wrists in his large hands and had me flat against his bed, my head on his pillow as he smirked at me.**_

_**Foolish me, I thought he was wrestling with me. We did it often, sure not on his bed but we always played wrestled.**_

_**Guess you could say we wrestled that night, but not in the way I had wanted.**_

_**I struggled against him, knowing he would loosen his grip like he always did. But not this time.**_

_**Instead he smirked in my face, his grip tightening as he did.**_

"_**Kendall" I spoke "You're hurting me."**_

"_**Good." Kendall whispered, "This way people will know your mine." He whispered before kissing me.**_

_**Nope don't rewind, I spoke correctly. My brother by adoption, but had long ago practically become my blood brother kissed me, and not in a brotherly way either.**_

_**As he kissed me, I did the normal reaction, and tried to get the heck out of there. I struggled against him, trying desperately to break free of the vice he had on my wrist. I kicked at him, screaming into his mouth. **_

_**He just used that to his advantage and stuck his tongue in my mouth. His dirty disgusting tongue darted in my mouth, trying to find any weak spot to make me moan.**_

_**I never gave him the pleasure, even when he found the spots. What, I'm human? I have weak spots that pleasure me, but no way was I going to give him the satisfaction in knowing he found them.**_

_**After a minute of me being unresponsive, Kendall broke away from me and loosened his grip slightly.**_

"_**Kiss back, damnit." He whispered yelled.**_

"_**No." I yelled back.**_

"_**I said kiss back." Kendall yelled, letting go of one of my wrists as he slapped me.**_

"_**And I said no." I yelled back as I punched him in the nose, well more of pushed him away with a lot of force.**_

_**Good thing I had grown up being best friends with guys, because I know I had hurt him. He yelped in pain and sat up, his hands going to his nose instantly.**_

_**This was my chance, and I ran away from him. I had made it to the door before he was up and placing his disgusting arms around my waist, squeezing tight.**_

"_**You're not going anywhere, bitch. Your mine tonight." Kendall yelled in my face before placing a hand on my ribs and pushing down with a force that it hurt.**_

_**He repeatedly hit me and pushed down on my ribs until small bruises started showing up. It hurt for weeks after, but I could never tell anyone of the pain because Kendall had done it in a place that was hidden to the world.**_

_**Of course, something he knew.**_

_**But the bruises don't matter compared to what happened next.**_

_**After hitting me and feeling like I had learned my lesson, Kendall began to remove my shirt. I struggled against him, but he just ripped my shirt in half and threw it on the floor. He hit me again before removing my bra.**_

_**As Kendall looked at me, I had never felt more violated. Sure, guys have checked me out before (I'm not that ugly) and I know they had stared at my chest before. But only one other guy had seen me naked before Kendall.**_

_**Oops, did I reveal I wasn't a virgin before Kendall? That's right Kendall, if you wanted my virginity you didn't get it. That was long gone. I won't say who because none of you deserve to know. Unlike Kendall, this guy and I did it because we both liked it each other.**_

_**But back to Kendall's story. Kendall just stared at my breast for a few minutes, what felt like hours, his greedy tongue licking his disgusting lips a few times before he looked into my eyes. **_

_**Kendall's usually gentle green eyes were blown wide open, showing almost no green and only his iris as the lust had taken over his entire body.**_

_**This no longer was the Kendall I had known my entire life, no an animal had replaced him. A hungry animal.**_

_**A smirk returned to Kendall's lips as he touched my chest, trying to gaze my response. I just stared at him, giving him no satisfaction in what I was feeling. Which was absolute horror and disgust. My body could not register any pleasure because of the circumstance, this was NEVER supposed to happen.**_

_**My body was supposed to be mine and shared with people I loved whom were not family, instead you took it Kendall. You made me feel dirty, even when I just wanted this to end.**_

_**It did end quickly, luckily for me. He took off my pants and underwear and fingered me, while jacking himself off as he watched me.**_

_**I don't know what pleasure you got out of it, I just sobbed the entire time. I had given up by that time, knowing fighting was useless even though all I wanted to do was fight back, I had no strength to physically do anything, except cry and periodically scream for someone to help. Problem, no one was home.**_

_**So I did something I've never done before, I gave up. I usually try and fight, but not this time. **_

_**I allowed you to rape me Kendall, only because I knew fighting back was pointless.**_

_**That's right folks. Kendall Knight, the born leader, kind, sweet, compassionate, older brother of Katie and I raped me. And not just once, multiple times.**_

_**Now, why would I let him? Easy, it made me feel wanted.**_

_**I know it sounds sick and twisted, because it is sick and twisted. I felt wanted by my brother when he was raping me.**_

_**But I would like to clear something up, yes I felt wanted but I never felt pleasure from him raping me. No, that sickened me while he was doing it to me. It was before he did something that made me feel wanted, because he was willing to break the rules to be with me.**_

_**But after and during I felt disgusted. Disgusted that he was doing it to me and disgusted that I had originally felt wanted because of it. Every time being erased when he was about to start.**_

_**Want to know the truth though? I was just an easy fuck for him because Jo wasn't giving him any. She was a virgin and I guess raping your girlfriend is bad.**_

_**But raping your sister is okay.**_

Logan stopped the CD, not able to listen anymore. An acid taste came into his mouth, meaning he needed to throw up. He swallowed the feeling, swigging some water from a water bottle he had in his room.

Danielle was raped? By Kendall? Her freaking brother! How had Logan not known this?

Anger boiled in Logan, anger that had started since this tape. Someone not only Logan trusted but Danielle as well had violated the one he loved.

Logan knew listening to the CD would only make him more pissed, but he also knew he had to finish the CD, having a feeling there was more.

_**Maybe I should finish the whole story. So this began after around six months after we got here and it continued for around a year. **_

_**Yes, people, a year my brother raped me and nobody was the wiser. I was his bitch for a whole freaking year and no one knew. Sure, we never mentioned it but didn't anyone notice that I was acting different? **_

_**That I never wanted to be near Kendall anymore? If we were watching a movie I put as much space between us as possible, or if we were playing hockey I refused to give him the puck. Even if it cost us the game, which it did a few times.**_

_**Did anyone even notice me at all?**_

For the second time on this CD, Danielle broke down in tears. Logan's heart ached, he had notice all of it but never thought a second thought about it. He just thought she never noticed he was open, it was hard on the ice people missed obvious shots all of the time. As for the movie or anything else, he always sat next to her and just never questioned it. He liked being next to her after all.

Logan listened until Danielle was able to control herself again.

_**No, noticing me was too much effort on your guys part wasn't? **_

_**Anyway, as I mentioned earlier. Kendall raped me for a year before one day he stopped. He just never asked for it and I never asked why. We pretended it never happened and I was fine with that.**_

_**Why Kendall stopped, well I have no clue. Ask him if you have enough balls to. But I do have a few theories.**_

_**Maybe he gained a conscience and felt guilty. But after a year of him raping and abusing me, that's probably not it.**_

_**The theory I think it right is that after more than a year, Jo finally gave herself to you and you had someone you could fuck without it being morally wrong.**_

_**You two were dating after all.**_

_**I also need to clear one more thing up. The actual definition of rape is "the unlawful compelling of a person through physical force or duress to have sexual intercourse."**_

_**If you want to count sexual intercourse as him actual thrusting his penis into my vagina, well then technically he only raped me for around six months.**_

_**It was only fingering, blow jobs and hand jobs before that.**_

_**Any way you look at it though, it's sick, disgusting and wrong. Oh, and illegal.**_

_**I told you one, three, and six could be in prison if I pressed charges. Oh, and a few other numbers but let's wait to hear what they did before you understand why they should be in prison.**_

_**There you go guys. I was raped, by my own brother, for a whole year and nobody knew.**_

_**That's why, older brother, your number six. You fucked me up, are you happy now? I'm glad I wasn't a virgin when you did it to me, for at least I can say my virginity wasn't taken from my own brother. **_

_**But you are on here for breaking me down even more than I was. You actually broke me the most, for obvious reasons. You took my innocence away, Kendall. Are you happy? **_

_**You should be number thirteen, but the reality is that you're not the reason why I killed myself. No, but you helped solidify my action. Yes, you guys know with Carlos' CD I started to think of it as an option. But every time I did I pushed the thought away, not thinking I was ever going to solidify the desire to actual kill myself.**_

_**But thanks to you Kendall I was beginning to actual think seriously of it. Now the seriously but enough to actually contemplate it.**_

_**You're just the jackass who took what was left of my innocence and broke me and any other relationship I could have ever had. Because of you, I pushed away my one person who could have saved me because I felt to dirty to be near that person**_

_**Great job, big brother.**_

With that, the CD ended.

Anger raced through Logan's body as he stood up from his bed. He ran out of his room seeing Kendall and the rest of the guys on the couch. Mama Knight and Katie were gone, not something Logan noticed though as he glared at Kendall.

"You raped her." Logan whispered, his voice betraying him at the moment.

"Wha-what?" Kendall questioned, his eyes blown wide open as he looked to the guys and then Logan again.

"You fucking raped her! Your own sister." Logan yelled, gaining his voice again.

"Logan, it's not what it seems like." Kendall began.

"Oh what, she lied and you didn't end up raping her?" Logan questioned.

"No, I did, but-"

"But what! She trusted you! In the end, when the world breaks you down your supposed to have family. What did she have? An adopted mother who killed who her own parents and a brother, who is also one of her best friends, whom rapes her when he fucking feels like it!" Logan yelled, his hands balling up into fists now.

"You don't understand. I- I-I" Kendall sputtered out as he walked to Logan, unsure what to say. Anyone else on the tape either pretended Kendall never did it or they talked about it reasonably, no one had yelled at Kendall yet. After all, they were all on the tape for a reason who could not judge him in the end.

"I understand full well. There's nothing to explain, you raped your sister. But why?" Logan questioned.

"I needed to get off." Kendall muttered.

"Oh, you needed to get off? At the cost of your sisters innocence? Was it worth it?" Logan asked, his voice trailing off at the end.

"No." Kendall replied honestly. "She is dead because of me."

"Your right, I don't know who number thirteen is. But there is no way they can be worse than what you did." Logan spoke, knowing it cut through Kendall like a knife. Like Danielle's words had when she told of what Kendall did to her. "But I want to know, why did you stop? Was she right and Jo started giving you some?"

"No, I felt guilty after a while." Kendall muttered.

"A year too late." Logan whispered before punching Kendall in the nose, right where Danielle had hit him the first time.

Kendall went for his nose as blood started flowing from it.

"What the hell man?" Kendall yelled.

"You deserved it, jackass rapist." Logan spat before heading for his room.

Heading for his backpack again he quickly stuck in the rest of the CD's and CD player before packing an extra change of clothes and PJ's. He headed to the bathroom to grab his tooth brush before surfacing again in the living room where the guys still were. Carlos and James stared at Logan with wide eyes while Kendall had a towel wrapped around ice on his nose.

"I'll be back tomorrow. I need to finish these tapes in peace." Logan muttered to the guys in there.

"Logan, man, don't be reckless." Carlos said to Logan.

"Why do you care? You helped with Danielle's death as well! I bet James even helped. I'm leaving, no changing my mind."

"You got the tapes as well, meaning you're a reason why she is dead, not just us." Kendall muttered.

"Don't remind me." Logan whispered as tears threatened to escape his brown eyes before closing the door. Heading for anywhere but 2J.

******Summary and stuff like that!*******

**Summary of this chapter in case you chose not to read it! Kendall is number six. He is on because he raped Danielle for a year, resulting in her losing what was left of her innocence and not being able to get closer to the person who could have saved her. Logan called out Kendall for it and punched him in the nose before leaving the apartment with a backpack full of stuff and CD's and CD player.**

**Now onto the actual chapter and what I have to say. I have to admit it, it crushed me writing this. I started and stopped so many times, not being able to finish. I feel so disgusting writing Kendall like this!**

**But for those who have read the book/any of other fanfic of 13 reasons why, you often see a rape scene in it because it adds a great amount of drama and I had to add it. When I was thinking of everyone's reason, for some odd reason this is the one I wanted to give Kendall.**

**So please do not kill me! It was painful to write it, believe me. (Also, it may be a few days before I update. I'm going to be busy for most of tomorrow and with church it's hard to update. SO I posted twice today!)**

**Comment? Rate? Don't kill me?**

****Added since I origanlly posted. Okay, is this too much? Because I have received no reviews, but my views have gone up so I know people are reading it. **

**If it's too much, please tell me! I can try and change it, if needs be?****

**Peace, Love emoprinces16 –Danielle-**


	9. Little Stealer

**Okay, sorry about posting that last chapter twice, I was freaking out when no one reviewed, thinking you guys were mad with what I did. I have a feeling you guys were, and sorry for that. I also posted it twice because it's harder to replace it, not impossible just takes a few hours to show up as changed and I wanted that note out ASAP. SO again, sorry! But thanks for telling me what you guys thought.

I also got the comment(s) that they hated that that Kendall did that because he is too innocent. It is true that he would NEVER do that on the show, but I had to make him do it. No one else would fit better for that character. But, now back to the actual story (I ramble a lot…)**

Logan heaved a sigh as he placed his backpack more secure on his shoulder as he slammed the 2J door. He had no clue where to go, but he knew he had to get out of that place.

Carlos, Mamma Knight, and Kendall had already made the list and Logan had a feeling everyone in that apartment was on the CD's, even himself. Which honestly scared him, how could the people he trusted the most be the reasons why Danielle killed herself?

Trying to shake off the betrayal, Logan walked to the elevator, having no clue where he should go. As he entered the elevator, his eyes lit up.

"Buddha Bob!" Logan said excitedly.

"Uh, yeah?" Buddha Bob questioned.

"Do you think I could crash at your place tonight? I got into a fight with the guys and just really need a night to clear my head." Logan said, praying he would say yes.

"Sure, but what is going on here? You're not the first person I have seen that has been acting weird for the past few months."

With that, Logan knew Buddha Bob was not on the tapes, or farther than Logan that he had not received it.

Logan decided to believe the first option.

Knowing the truth wasn't something he could say. Logan just shrugged his shoulders, about to say a simple lie before the elevator doors opened and they heard a yell at Buddha Bob.

"Buddha Bob! Get here right now! We need your help." Mr. Bitters snapped. Logan heaved a sigh, once grateful for Mr. Bitters.

"Here Logan." Buddha Bob said before handing him his house key. "I trust you well enough." He said with a smile before going to Mr. Bitters.

Logan smiled gratefully before going to the top of the hotel, or in other words the place where all employees lived.

He headed for Buddha Bob's room, opening it and heading for his couch right away. Logan noticed it was considerably smaller than his own place and looked a lot like the apartment the guys originally had before changing it through their music video.

Logan didn't dwell much on it as he opened up his backpack to pull out the CD player before started it quickly, dying to know the next person.

_**After a one like Kendall's, these next few tapes may seem tame. But remember, it doesn't have to be something huge to break a person.**_

_**Oh well, time for the next person.**_

_**But a question, a question to see if you guys really knew me at all. Did you know I was a song writer?**_

Logan knew, she often helped Gustavo out if he was stuck on a song. It was just a line or two here and there, but she showed an act for it. Plus, she had showed Logan a few songs; he had to admit she was good.

_**For around half of you guys, this is new information. Since you guys never really tried to get that close to me and it took a certain level of friendship for me to trust you enough to show you my songs.**_

_**After all, they were my songs.**_

Logan knew this couldn't be his; they never discussed her songwriting unless she showed him a song or something.

_**But for one of you guys, you didn't care they were my songs. For you wanted them for yourselves.**_

"Did someone steal her songs?" Logan questioned out loud, his eyes widening.

_**Isn't that right, Mrs. Lucy Stone?**_

Logan chocked again, Lucy stole Danielle's songs? How could he not know of this.

_**As all of you guys know, Lucy came back to Palm Woods when her first album dropped. Like all artists, she was able to receive a few weeks of peace with just some press tours for the new album.**_

_**But quickly, her record label wanted new songs, and quickly. Lucy tried to write these new songs, but was unable to.**_

_**She didn't have rejection fueling her song writing process like last time.**_

_**Within a few weeks of her not being able to produce even a new line for a song, the record deal dropped her.**_

_**Now, the Lucy Stones was record deal-less and song-less. Something she could not handle. **_

_**She did not want to be known for only one album her entire life.**_

_**That brings me into the story and just what she did, and this is all factual for she told me through her own lips. Yes, she knows what she did was wrong but still did it. What desperation does to a person, huh?**_

_**Anyway, I foolishly left out my notebooks of songs, having just recently showed them to Logan. For I knew he was honest when he hated a song.**_

Logan shook his head, no he wasn't. If he ever noticed something wrong with the song, he bit his tongue. He didn't want Danielle to ever be disappointed with her songs, for they were truly her personality and life in a song. Something Logan found beautiful.

_**But I left the notebook out when something came up and I had to leave the apartment, after all everyone in the apartment knew I wrote so it wasn't a big deal for me to leave that out.**_

_**While I was out with Mamma Knight and Katie having a girls night out, Lucy came to my apartment to talk with the guys. This was after the whole 'swifted' thing and everyone was cool at that point.**_

_**How precious.**_

_**Lucy saw my notebook on the counter and decided to thumb through it, curious as to what it was exactly. After reading through a few songs, she was impressed.**_

_**I'm not a terrible song writer after all.**_

_**She looked around, seeing the guys were on the couch and not paying attention to her, so she decided to put my notebook in her purse, she thought what harm could come from it? **_

_**She was just going to read through it and then return it, not planning on doing anything else.**_

_**She left the apartment, saying she had to go home. Of course the guys didn't question, there was a hockey game on that night.**_

_**She left and ran to her apartment, reading through the entire notebook that night. Then the idea formulated in her mind, she would use the songs on her new album.**_

_**Or in other words, she would steal my songs for her next album, giving me no credit.**_

_**So that's what she did, she went to a new record label, showing them my songs and saying she had the entire album figured out; she just needed the ability to do so.**_

_**The record deal agreed, knowing she was already popular enough and it wouldn't cost them like the nobody's they signed.**_

_**I can't say the name of the record deal yet or producer, they come into this story later on.**_

_**So she recorded all of the songs, taking a few weeks. After all, she had all of the songs already so it didn't take too long to record all of them.**_

_**Everything was ready to go, they just had to finalize everything and the CD could be out in only a few months.**_

_**But then, Lucy finally realized what she did was wrong, a lot like Kendall, it was too late.**_

_**The damage was done.**_

_**Lucy told her producer that she stole the songs, but guess what?**_

_**They didn't care; this album was gold and had to be produced. No question about it.**_

_**So then Lucy went to me, and told me everything, begging for me to forgive her and allow her to use the songs. She said she would give me the credit for every song if I said yes.**_

_**You want to know what I said?**_

_**No.**_

_**Those were my songs, dating back to age ten when I started writing songs.**_

_**That was seven years of my life I was not letting her steal from me.**_

_**She said she understood and left.**_

_**I knew what producer was allowing her to steal my songs, she told me. **_

_**I was so furious that I went to that person and chewed that person out.**_

_**I have a feeling it didn't do much. I don't know if the album was ever produced, but if it was and if you have any respect for me. **_

_**Burn it, don't listen to it for it is all stolen songs.**_

_**Now if it has been released, it probably makes more sense. Lucy told me what songs made the album, and a lot of them were too sweet and nice for that soulless bitch.**_

_**There you go, Lucy your number seven of thirteen. You stole one of the last things I had in my life that were truly sacred to me. I poured my soul into those songs and only showed a select few for a reason. They were personal.**_

_**But you stole it, along with any trust I had in you.**_

_**But you're not alone in this portion of my life, for someone had to help you in the process and they did. They helped you make the CD and once you finally gained a conscious and told them the songs were stolen, they didn't care.**_

_**Because in all honesty, he is too greedy to care.**_

_**Gustavo, your next.**_

Logan's eyes widened, Lucy stole Danielle's songs and Gustavo helped her?

Wanting answers, now, Logan left Buddha's apartment and went to Lucy's. He banged on the door until someone answered.

Logan was face to face with the stealer herself, Lucy.

"What happened to the CD?" Logan asked, skipping the hello's.

Lucy looked down, looking truly guilty. "I told them if they released it I would tell the world that it was all stolen songs. I stole them and Gustavo knew and still produced it. Gustavo's image would be wrecked and so would mine, but I don't care about mine. But he does, so he deleted her songs and we pretend it never happened."

"But it did." Logan whispered.

"I know, and I am sorry Logan. You do things you normally wouldn't when your desperate." Lucy tried to reason.

"Steal from a friend is too far, Lucy. Even from you." Logan whispered venom in his voice. "Where is her song book?"

"I gave that back to her." Lucy whispered.

Logan let out a scream, freaking out Lucy, before punching the wall, making a small hole. Logan stared at the hole, his vision becoming blurry before running away, running back to Buddha's apartment. As soon as he made it in safely, he slid to the floor, letting himself subcome to the tears.

Did he really know anyone here? Or were they all phony's?

Also, Lucy was seven, Gustavo is eight, that only left five people, when was his number going to show up?

Could he be number thirteen after all?

**I am unsure about this one. When I thought of Lucy's, I loved it! It was betrayal and could be developed over two CD's. But now I think it sucks.**

**Oh well, hope you guys like it!**

**Sorry it took so long (like more than 24 hours hah) I was lazy and didn't want to do anything yesterday and was busy Saturday.**

**Last chapter I got so many comments and interaction! Thank you guys! You guys are the best readers in the world!**

**If you liked this chapter/saw a fault with it, tell me(:! **

**Peace, Love, emoprinces16 –Danielle-**


	10. Hatred

Feeling broken, exhausted, disgusted with everyone he thought he knew, Logan still stood from the floor and headed to the couch. Plopping down before listening to the next CD, afraid. He knew Gustavo wasn't the nicest, but just with what he knew about how he helped Lucy made him despise the man even more.

And Logan was just starting to like the guy.

_**Gustavo, I know you do not like me, but to know an artist stole from someone else and then allow them record those stolen songs is cold, even from you.**_

Logan's heart pained at the truth behind her words. Gustavo had shown an obvious hatred for Danielle since he had met her in Minnesota. Something not even Kelly could explain when Logan had asked her why he hates Danielle so much. She didn't know why, they had never discussed it before. But everyone could tell that Gustavo loathed her, just no one knew why.

_**What made you help her? Was it the knowledge that it would break me that made you giddy and willing to help her?**_

_**Did you hope I would kill myself because those songs, my personal diary pretty much, was in front of yours and Lucy's eyes and would be sung, earning her praise for stolen words that I wrote.**_

_**Whatever your motive, you helped her. You risked your career to fuel a pity hatred you have for me because I told you no.**_

_**Oh wait, no one knows that story but you and me huh?**_

'What are you talking about Danielle, was there an actual reason why he did not like you?' Logan thought

_**That's right people, I told the famous Gustavo Roque no. But when you ask?**_

_**When he auditioned me in Minnesota of course.**_

'You told me__and the guys that he told you no, but why would you lie to us? Especially me?'

_**I know almost half of you guys know what I am talking about. But in case you don't know what I am going on about. **_

_**Gustavo had auditions for the next artist who could get him out of his dumps and get him a hit, which he had not had for over ten years. He auditioned everywhere and finally ended up in Minnesota.**_

_**I know you guys know that, and I know you all know he auditioned the four boys aka Big Time Rush. **_

_**We all went to support James, who was the only one to really want the whole singing career.**_

_**I somehow became the person who went first.**_

_**I did it only because James needed support, not because I wanted to be famous. So I kind of tried, but not very hard. After my audition I went to walk off the stage, not caring what he had to say.**_

_**To my surprise I heard clapping, I turned my head to see Gustavo and Kelly standing and clapping for me.**_

"_**And that's what I am looking for! Stop the rest of the auditions, I have found my fire!" Gustavo told Kelly.**_

_**To say I was shocked was an understatement.**_

_**As Kelly was about to stop the rest of the people, meaning the guys, I freaked.**_

"_**No! I am only here for my friend. I don't want to be famous." I told Gustavo, wide eyed.**_

"_**Too bad, I want you. You're the one who this music industry needs."**_

"_**Well, I say no." I replied.**_

"_**I don't think you understand what kind of opportunity you are passing up." Gustavo told me.**_

"_**I do, but it's not my dream." I told you before leaving.**_

_**The truth? It was, but no way was I taking it from James.**_

_**So I lied, I told the guys I didn't make it and well, you guys know what happened next.**_

_**So to those who thought Gustavo hated me for no reason, it's not so. But I had to tell him no, or else there would be no Big Time Rush and I would have taken one of my best friends dream away; and I couldn't do that.**_

_**But still, Gustavo, what you did was out of line. Yes, I told you no, but that does not give you a reason to hate me four years later and allow someone to steal my songs so you could produce them.**_

_**You're absolutely pathetic and deserve time in jail for what you did. But no one turn himself in unless you're ready to turn in everyone who deserves to be in jail/prison.**_

_**It could be a party for you guys though.**_

_**I hope everyone turns there back on you Gustavo, just like everyone did to me.**_

Logan listened closer, realizing the CD was over.

'I never turned my back on you, Danielle.' Logan thought sadly as a tear slipped past his brown eyes, he really missed her.

**This chapter was harder to write than I expected, that's why its way shorter than usual. Sorry!**

**I kind of made up Gustavo's reason for hating her while I was writing this, so I hope it makes sense.**

**Thanks for the kind reviews(:! You guys are soo sweet! I am still getting favorites and follows this late in! Which makes me so grateful! Thank you all!**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! And I swear it will get more interesting! I have there story lines more developed, I just needed a few filler chapters (it's a bit harder than I expected to do thirteen different story lines for characters that somehow fit into one person's life that are interesting but not so far fetch that no one would believe it could happen to the same person.) But Lucy and Gustavo were really filler chapters in the end.**

**Again, hope you guys liked it and reviewing would be lovely!**

**Peace, Love, emoprinces16**


	11. The Pretty Boy Who Knew Too Much

As Logan traded the CD for the next one he looked down, his vision becoming blurry yet again. He didn't know how much more he could cry, he felt so drained already but the tears still came.

This was the ninth CD already, meaning there was only five left and still no trace of his name. When was his name going to show up?

Logan sighed, running his hand through his soft brown locks that laid more flat today. He had slept on his hair last night and had not done it for the day so it was still quaffed but flatter than usual and stuck up in odd places, something he let slid for once.

When Danielle was alive he never would have done that, she loved his hair up. It was because of her that he started sporting the look, before he just let it grow out and kept it against his forehead not caring, just combing it in the morning and letting it takes its natural course through the day.

Then Danielle asked if she could do his hair one day, both being bored out of their minds. It was a unseasonably warm day for a winter day and the lake that was frozen nearby was not safe enough to skate on, and the indoor rink wasn't open to anyone during the winter, except for sport reasons.

Who needed it anyway? It was winter and they had enough snow and ice to skate outside.

Since practicing that day became a bust, the rest of the guys went to see a movie, the latest slasher flic that Logan couldn't even remember the name of now, but Danielle didn't want to go. She hated slasher flics, loved scary movies but slasher flics were not her favorite so she decided to stay behind. Logan joined her, thinking it was perfect time for them to hang out alone, something they did not do very often.

They were at his house, in his room; something his parents allowed only for Danielle and if his door was open so they could always peek in when they walked down the hall. Which they did, very often.

They were in his room, staring at the celling, both of them on his floor completely bored when Danielle sat up, making Logan follow her, leaning on his elbows.

She looked at him, smiling a smile that made his skin crawl, in a good and bad way. It was the 'I have an idea' smile, something that she acquired from Kendall and usually meant trouble for Logan.

Logan stared at her for a minute before speaking, "What?" He questioned.

"Have you ever thought of a different hair style, Logie?" She asked, a smirk on her face.

A shudder went down Logan's spine at the nickname. He hated it, which is why only his mom and Danielle were allowed to call him that. Logan couldn't deny though that it sounded sexy coming off Danielle's lips, something that always made Logan blush. He never understood how she had no idea he was head over heels for her since he moved to Minnesota in third grade.

Or, if she did, she often pretended she had no clue.

"I thought you liked the whole shaggy look?" Logan questioned, the only reason why he didn't just chop it short like Carlos' was Danielle after all.

"I do, but ever since Bieber became famous, ever guy does it. And you're not like every guy." Danielle said with an eye roll.

"True, what do you have in mind?" Logan asked, looking a bit fearful.

"Don't look so scared, Logie, I'm not going to cut it, I just want to quiff it." Danielle replied with a sweet smile, something that melted Logan's heart.

"What it?" Logan asked, confused, he was a guy he didn't know hair styles.

"Quiff it. It's kind of like spiking it, but more forward. Can I try." Danielle pleaded, knowing Logan could not say no to her.

"Okay?" Logan said, still skeptical.

"Yeah! Do you have a hair dryer and gel?" Danielle questioned.

"Erm, my mom should."

"Okay, I'll go get it." Danielle said with a smile as she went to Logan's parents bathroom, she was practically family and not odd for her to go in there.

Danielle returned minutes later before dragging Logan to his desk chair. She plugged in everything and started at work. After ten or so minutes, his hair was done.

Logan looked at it in his mirror, actually liking the style. His bangs were mostly just forward, and the rest of his hair was lying flat like usual. But he still liked it.

"I like it." Logan said with a sideway smile as he looked at Danielle.

"I'm glad. It fits you, looks very nerdy in my opinion." Danielle joked.

"Hey! Says the second best student in our grade!" Logan protested.

"I would be number one, if it wasn't for you little Logie." Danielle teased.

Logan couldn't think of a comeback and just stuck out his tongue.

"Mature." Danielle said with a laugh as she took Logan's hands in her own, making his heart race. It was normal for her to do it, but still got his heart racing every time. Danielle smiled before kissing Logan's cheek.

"You missed." Logan muttered, his eyes widening as he realized he actually said it out loud.

"You have been hanging with James too much." Danielle said with an eye roll before gently pecking his lips and letting go of his hands.

"Do you want to go to my house? The guys should be back from the movie soon. You can show off your new hair style." Danielle said with a smile, ignoring the fact that they had just kissed.

Something the pair did often; it wasn't the first time they had kissed after all.

"Sure, let's go." Logan said with a blush on his face before following her out of his room.

That was one of Logan's favorite memories, every time they kissed became one of his favorite memories.

His happy memory was interrupted when he realized he had to finish what was at task. He started the next CD, really wishing his name would just pop up already.

_**Number nine already wow, we really are rolling aren't we? **_

_**Some people say being beautiful or handsome is all you really need in life, but it's those people you need to look out for.**_

_**For they may seem just a pretty face, nothing behind it, but boy did I learn that was wrong.**_

_**After all, it's the pretty faces that hold the most secretes, sometime not even their own secretes.**_

_**Am I right, James Diamond?**_

_**I know everyone on this tape knows you, probably all of the girls have had crushes on you. Well besides Mamma Knight, that would cross a line that shouldn't be crossed.**_

_**Of course, some lines have already been crossed that shouldn't have, right Kendall?**_

_**Oh well, James you're on here for not what you did, but for what you didn't do.**_

_**Confused? Let me enlighten you.**_

_**Now while the whole Kendall raping me thing happened, I forgot to mention one important detail.**_

_**Someone had come into the apartment that first time while Kendall was doing what he did to me.**_

_**That's right folks, James walked into the apartment. I had no clue who had opened the front door, only learning it was James later.**_

_**After Kendall was done I left his room, feeling completely disgusted with myself. I met James eyes and his once smirk faltered into a frown.**_

_**My guess is you thought Kendall was getting lucky, because from your reaction I know you heard Kendall's moans and groans. **_

_**I know you heard everything. But I didn't want to be a hundred percent sure, so I went to my room to block you guys out.**_

_**Problem is our walls are paper thin and Katie's and I room are right next to the front room so I heard you tell Kendall that you had come home because the date you were on was a bust.**_

_**Did I mention our walls were paper thin, so I know you heard us James. There was no way you couldn't; Kendall is loud when he is getting pleasured.**_

_**How you magically turned up most of the times Kendall did that to me, I don't know how you did, but you did.**_

_**You heard most of the raping that was going on and did nothing about it.**_

_**You turned a blind eye, because how could Kendall the leader be raping his younger sister.**_

_**Well guess what, it happened and you knew but pretended you had no clue what was happening.**_

_**James, you aren't the brightest but you had to have known.**_

_**Not only did you know that Kendall was raping me and did nothing but you also knew Carlos had called me fat.**_

_**It was late one night when I was going to the kitchen for a glass of water and I heard you two in the hall way. I heard Carlos whispering about how he accidently called me fat and how he felt so bad about it. He asked if he should apologize.**_

_**And what did you say.**_

'_**No, she will forget about it by tomorrow. No worries.' And the conversation was dropped.**_

_**After all, Carlos always listened to the guys; they were supposed to guide him on the right track.**_

_**But you didn't do that James. You told him the wrong answer, if Carlos had apologized I would have forgiven him. It was an accident after all, oh and Carlos. I do forgive you, so don't let guilt consume you like I know it does often.**_

_**James you knew two things that ended up breaking me, and did nothing about it. You pretended it all never happened.**_

_**That's why you are on these CD's James. Not because you actually did something physical/emotional to me. But because you could have stopped it.**_

_**You could have stopped my own brother raping me and could have told Carlos to apologize, which would have helped with my self-esteem.**_

_**Hope you're proud of yourself.**_

The CD stopped after that, making Logan hang his head between his knees.

How could James not stop it? He freaking knew, and did nothing.

Furry built in Logan; he couldn't trust anyone could he?

Logan had no clue who number ten was, but he prayed it was his, after all, all of his 'friends' had already gone and he couldn't wait any longer for his name.

What did he do to make Danielle want to commit suicide?

**Short, but not as bad as Gustavo's! So I know James was not the juicy, but I really wanted one who knew what was happening but would not do anything about it and James fit perfectly. After all, I already ripped apart Kendall's and Carlos' persona, might as well be nice to one.**

**The next chapter excites me, but I can't talk about that yet ;)**

**I hope you guys liked this chapter! It was a lot of fun to write, it was also nice to show Danielle before she became suicidal. I had to show that there was a reason why Logan liked her and I hope I was able to showcase Danielle in a bit of light and not dark and demented.**

**Hope you guys liked this one!**

**Oh, and if you notice an error and point it, tell me where it is. It's hard to find an error sometimes.**

**Comment, follow, whatever you want to do(:!**


	12. Some Problems You Just Can't Get Over

Logan felt his hairline become hot, making him break into a sweat. These CDs were really taking a toll on him.

Just wanting these CDs to be over, and not caring anymore where his name landed. Logan began to listen to the next CD, shutting his eyes, trying to block out the world and focus just on Danielle and her voice.

_**I know you guys all know I had a weight problem, and I know you all noticed that I began to lost weight at one point, a few months before I killed myself.**_

Logan shuddered at the way she simply said killed herself; it was becoming easier for her to say 'suicide' or 'kill' when before she used to at least slightly stumble over the heavy words.

She was setting in stone that she was going to die, becoming more comfortable with the idea.

_**I know the rumors of how I lost the weight; I heard them while you guys whispered about me, thinking I couldn't understand the hushed words.**_

_**But when you live the way I did, listening for every word people spoke about you. Wondering just what they thought about you, you get good with your hearing.**_

_**There were many popular ones, like I got Lipo or I starved myself for months and finally saw some results.**_

_**Want to know which one wasn't popular, the truth.**_

_**But that didn't matter for one of you, because you came up with the lie that everyone heard about and thought was true.**_

_**That I was bulimic.**_

_**Thanks, Mercedes Griffin. It's your turn, witch.**_

_**Like I was saying, I finally was able to lose most of the stubborn weight I had dealt with my entire life during the last few months of my life.**_

_**I put in double time at the gym, one of the guys always accompanying me. After all, they had to get in shape for tour. **_

_**Alongside more time at the gym I ate healthier and after a few months I was finally considered in a healthy weight for my age group. I wasn't thin thin, but not as bad as I used to be.**_

_**Now I know the truth sounds boring, so little Miss Mercedes decided to spicen it up and make up a lie.**_

_**I lost all of the weight because I purged on food and then threw it all up. It wasn't an original lie, but more interesting than the truth.**_

_**And you know what, only a few people believed me when I told them it was a lie. Thank you my family, aka my adopted family and the guys. **_

_**Besides that, everyone believed I actually became bulimic to lose the weight.**_

_**I know you guys believed it because when I walked by you I heard gagging noises, in other words throw up noises, and then giggles.**_

_**Really original guys.**_

_**Now, how do I know it was Mercedes who started the lie? Easy, I traced it, asking who they heard the rumor from. After a while it came down to one person.**_

_**You, Mercedes.**_

_**Now you doing this doesn't surprise me, you're a witch and have always been mean to me. It's just you and I understand.**_

_**But I don't understand why you would target me on this one issue when you didn't any other. You never called me fat, not to my face, you never tried to be my friend and seemed to be absent while most of the crappy things happened to me.**_

_**But you magically show up when everything is getting better?**_

_**Just great for me.**_

_**That's right people, things were starting to look up before Mercedes ruined it.**_

_**Nobody was trying to be my friend for personal gain, so those around me I could trust. **_

_**Kendall stopped raping me.**_

_**Carlos and I became buddies again, after I tried to forget what he said, after all it wasn't that big of a deal. Since things were back to normal with Kendall and Carlos, well almost, I still felt weird around Kendall but it was getting better. But since I was better around those two my friendship with James was healing since there were no more secretes for him to hold.**_

_**Camille and Logan were done at that point, which meant I could hang out with him as much as I wanted without fear of blackmail.**_

_**Even Lucy and I were becoming friends again, very slowly, but surely. I had forgiven her since she did the right thing in the end by turning herself in.**_

_**Gustavo was whatever, we never got along before so it didn't matter if he was mean to me.**_

_**Jo and I returned to normal, being kind for Kendall's sake but not trying to be buddy again. **_

_**Stephanie was even nice to me again, not overly fake nice she, just went back to being herself.**_

_**The best thing, since I had lost so much weight my hockey became better. I was more agile and better on my feet, a win win for me and the team.**_

_**Everything was going great, so of course you Mercedes had to ruin it. You started the rumor and all I could hear was people laughing at me again.**_

_**My insecurities flew to the surface and even though I had a better body, I hid it from the world yet again. I wore ill-fitting clothes so I could blend in with everyone else.**_

_**I went back to obsessing on the numbers on the scale and how many calories I ate. I spent most of my time at the gym.**_

_**But it never got better.**_

_**People wanted to believe the rumor because it was more exciting, after all my life was just a game to so many people.**_

_**I was never a person to most of you, just a pawn you could play with until you got what you wanted.**_

_**And you got what you wanted Mercedes, everyone hated me again and my life was a complete mess.**_

_**Hope your happy, because I sure am not. **_

_**No you took my big accomplishment and turned it into something people could laugh at.**_

With those resentment filled words, the CD ended. Logan hung his head even lower, if that was possible before emitting a loud frustrated sound from his pursed lips.

This thing he actually remembered, for he remembers the exact day he had heard the rumor. It was just a simple day and the guys had just gotten back to the Palm Woods after a rehearsal with Gustavo.

Since there tour was coming up quickly, the guys went toe studio without Danielle to be able to concentrate and focus on the music. Also for it to be a surprise for Danielle once she finally saw the concert opening night.

They had just returned when Camille, at the time off again girlfriend, came up to the guys. A fake look of concern on her face as she pulled Logan away from the guys.

"Danielle is bulimic?" Camille whispered.

"What no!" Logan replied, wondering how in world she thought that.

"I heard it from Jo, how else was she able to lost so much weight so quickly?" Camille questioned, wanting to believe the rumor.

"Diet and exercise. She has been working out with us guys every time we go." Logan responded, now upset that she honestly believed such a rumor.

"Oh, well I just thought-"

"You thought wrong." Logan spat before he left her alone in the lobby, meeting up the guys.

"What was that?" Kendall had questioned.

"Nothing," Logan responded as they got into the elevator.

As soon as Logan went into the apartment, he went for Danielle's room. Opening the door once he reached it.

He stared in, seeing Danielle looking at herself in the mirror, her shirt pulled up to see her slightly flabby stomach. She was so focused on it, poking at it and looking at from different angles in the mirror that she never noticed any one come in and shut and lock the door.

She did squeak when Logan came behind her, placing his arms around her stomach and rested his head on her shoulders.

"Stop, you're perfect." He whispered, feeling tears in his eyes as he looked into her eyes through the mirror.

"No I'm not, I'm fat and ugly." Danielle retorted.

"Far from it. Your beautiful, gorgeous, perfect, hot, sexy," Danielle blushed at the sexy part, making Logan smile as he kissed her neck softly before spinning her around so she had to look at him.

He waited until her brown eyes met with his, a small smile on her face. "Darling, 'When you're feeling like the world is pushing on your chest. Don't let it get to you. Sometimes you gotta step back and take a breath. Find a different point of view'" Logan sang softly, a new song that had just finished recording, a song that no one except the guys and Gustavo knew about but fit perfectly for Danielle right now.

"What song was that?" Danielle questioned softly.

"A new one of ours, but that doesn't matter. When the world is pushing on your chest, don't let it get to you. Sometimes you gotta step back and take a breath find a different point of view. What's your point of view right now, Danielle?" Logan questioned.

"That I am a fat ugly blob that no one could ever like." Danielle replied honestly, her voice breaking at the end as she fought her unshed tears.

"Want a different point of view? You're not fat, you're curvy and have curves girls would kill for. Ugly? Far from it, more like gorgeous and you have an entire apartment full of people who love you and only want the best for you." Logan had replied, placing his hands on her hips as he brought her into a hug.

After a few minutes Logan heard a whispered, "Thank you."

"No problem, baby girl. Now," Logan had said, pulling her away slightly so he could look into her breath taking eyes, "There is a movie and a couch that I think is calling our name right now. What do you think?" Logan questioned.

Danielle laughed before following Logan, who was leading her with one of his hands entangled with his. "What movie are you thinking about?"

"What movie are you in the mood for?" Logan questioned as he looked back at her.

"Hmm, how about Small Soldiers?" Danielle questioned.

"Sounds great to me." Logan said before sitting Danielle down on the couch and getting the movie before starting it. Logan sat back down on the couch before grabbing Danielle's hand again, not letting go for the rest of the movie.

Had Logan known the rumor was started by Mercedes he would have killed her. He never would hit a girl, but no one ever said you can't punch a witch.

Logan sighed before replacing the CD for the next. Number eleven, meaning only three more and his name was still not heard.

Could he be number thirteen after all?

**SO I wanted to reinforce the whole serious topic that Danielle deals with, weight problems, one more time before I finish this. I also wanted to show just how much it affected her life and her ultimate decision to end her life.**

**Oh well, I really hope you guys liked it! I thought Mercedes was perfect for this role, the complete witch with no thought process for how it would affect others. Plus, she is a minor character on the show and I love entangling those people into this story.**

**I really hope you guys liked this! Someone mentioned how much they loved having Logan's hair part in the last chapter and I thought adding him more into the story and showing the past would be a good idea. I finally figured out how to include him in two more tapes, one is a bit harder but I will figure it out.**

**Also, three more tapes! Could Logan be number thirteen after all? **

**Guess you guys will have to wait and find out ;)**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter!**

**Comments are lovely! The fact that I am still getting reviews and favorites blows my mind! Thank you guys so much!**

**Peace, Love, emoprinces15**


	13. The Party

Knowing there was only three left, Logan pressed play on the CD player, sucking in a deep breath before listening to the name, hoping his could already be over with.

_**Now what's a life story without some kind of love story?**_

Logan let out the breath, not realizing he had been holding it in. Maybe this could be his?

_**Well, more like a failed love story.**_

_**Jett, honey, your turn.**_

Logan's head dropped at Jett's name, not only because this one wasn't his either, but because Logan had a feeling he already knew which story this was, one night he has tried blocking from his subconsciousness, and was not ready to have it flood in his memory again.

_**Now this story takes place at a party, yes a party! I know I wasn't much of a partier, drunken teenagers doing God knows what in an unsupervised environment never being my forte.**_

_**Shoot me, well no you can't. I already be dead once you receive these tapes. But that doesn't matter let's get back to the reason for this tape.**_

A shudder ran down Logan's spine at Danielle's words, wishing he never had to hear those hateful words on such a pretty voice.

_**The party.**_

_**But not just any party, Jo Taylor's graduation party. Meaning lots of booze, grinding, sex with strangers, streaking, and no parents.**_

_**Just what most teenagers wanted, me not so much. Which is why I originally was not going, even though everyone else who graduated was.**_

_**I was planning on staying in my room and reading, after all our graduation from the Palm Woods School wasn't that big of a mile marker. No cap and gown, no walk down to receive a diploma. Plus we ended at the beginning of April, since April and May were big months for blooming actors and musicians and not even school was that big of a deal, only your future career.**_

_**Oh, plus we just got a piece of paper saying we graduated in a frame while in class.**_

_**Woo Hoo.**_

_**The party wasn't necessary either, but every teenager wants an excuse to get drunk at the Palm Woods, so Jett decided to have a party.**_

_**A party like I said I originally was not going to go, until you Jett personally invited me.**_

_**You came up to me and heard that I wasn't going to Jo's party.**_

_**I told you were correct, not really wanting to talk to you since well, we don't mesh well.**_

_**Your smile didn't falter when you asked if I would come, as your date.**_

_**Your smile might not have faltered, but my speech did when I stared at you for a long time, completely surprised that you asked me.**_

_**Even though I knew better, I still said yes. You said, and I quote, "Awesome, pick you up at seven."**_

_**I stared at you, wondering what I was getting myself into.**_

_**I never mentioned the date to anyone, I mean I was kind of excited, but didn't look to deep into the date.**_

_**Then the night came, and before the guys were about to leave, the door bell rang. **_

_**I inwardly freaked, after all Kendall and Jett weren't really friends, and going on a date with his sister wasn't going to make Kendall warm up to Jett.**_

_**Without thinking, I ran to the door, yelling good bye and closed the door quickly, seeing Jett.**_

"_**Hey you ready?" You asked me, I nodded my head and followed you to the elevator. Once we were in the elevator you complimented my outfit, making a small girlish blush come to my face.**_

_**After all, I was just wearing a pair of skinny jeans and a red shirt, nothing fancy. But the complement was nice enough; too bad it was the only nice thing you did that night in regards to me.**_

_**You drove me to the party and we remained a small light conversation the entire time, which surprised me since we never had really talked before.**_

_**We went into the house and I noticed the stares I got from people.**_

_**Yes, all of you guys. The fat girl had come to party after all.**_

_**You told me not worry about it, and I foolishly listened to you.**_

_**For about a half hour of the party we hung out, danced a bit and actually had a great time. Then you said you had to ask someone a question and you would be back quick before leaving me.**_

_**I waited around fifteen minutes before I started to look for you, thinking fifteen was enough time, and I was becoming bored. I knew a few people at the party, but most of them hated me or we just didn't talk. **_

_**The guys weren't there quite yet either, so I really was alone.**_

_**So I went looking for you, finally finding a few minutes later with your tongue down the party hostess throat herself, that's right Jo Taylor.**_

_**Kendall, if you didn't break up with her already, consider it since she sucked face with your enemy before you arrived at the party.**_

_**Completely disgusted, I ran to the kitchen, seeing that people were drinking some alcohol. I didn't know what kind, but I grabbed a cup and downed the entire content of it.**_

_**The alcohol burned going down my throat but I continued to chug. I just wanted to drown in my sorrow's for once.**_

_**Which is what I did, I drank a few more cups. I drank for the past; I drank for how you guys hurt me. I drank for all of you guys on this tape, I drank and I drank and I drank until I passed out. I still have no clue who came to my rescue, but I woke up in my bed the next day, a killer headache and only remembering before I passed out.**_

_**I know you want me to say I drank because I was heartbroken over the Jett not liking me, but that's just not reality. I knew you didn't like me, why you invited me I still have no clue, but I only went to get out of the house and try and enjoy myself, not because I wanted to go on a date with you Jett.**_

_**But why am I targeting you? Easy, I was already so broken and you pushed me to the edge. Suicide became my forethought after you.**_

_**No, Jett, you're not number thirteen because I didn't kill myself after you little stunt, but you sent me pretty close.**_

_**It's because of you that I began to really give up. I just didn't want to go on after you; because you testified something I had already known but didn't want to actually admit to.**_

_**No one cared about me. **_

_**Their life would be better without me, and soon will.**_

_**So thank you Jett, for showing me that I was never actually needed in anyone's life.**_

Logan pulled at his hair, a frustrated growl coming past his lips. She was needed in his life; she was the one who decided she wasn't needed in his.

Not him.

Tears burned at the corner of Logan's eyes, missing he just that much more.

He remembered that party like it was yesterday, even though it was only a few months ago.

The guys and himself had just arrived, when they went there separate ways, Kendall to Jo, Carlos to the Jennifer's, and James, well who know what girl(s) he was with that night. Logan had rolled his eyes, but decided to go to the kitchen to get something to drink.

He entered the kitchen to see a huge crowd formed in the middle, seeming to be crowding someone.

Logan figured it was just a fight or something until he heard some girl shriek. "Oh my! Is she okay?"

This peaked Logan's interest, making him fight his way to front of the circle to see Danielle passed out on the floor, her body laid down with no doing anything.

"Danielle." Logan screamed before kneeling in front of her, checking her chest to see if it was moving. After he recognized that she was breathing, Logan picked up her head in his lap, sitting down as he did so.

"Get me a bottle of water!" Logan yelled to the crowd, a water bottle being fisted into his hands seconds later. He broke the seal of the bottle before pouring some into her opened mouth, sitting her up so it could slide down her throat.

"Danielle, baby girl, wake up." Logan whispered into her ear, completely scared.

After a few attempts, Danielle coughed before spewing green vomit over herself and a bit onto Logan. The crowd freaked and stepped back, most leaving completely.

It was then that Logan noticed that his band mates were at the front.

"What the hell happened?" Kendall yelled, kneeling next to Danielle.

"I had too much to drink, I guess." Danielle whispered as she looked into Kendall's green eyes, a look in her eyes that Kendall had not seen since she was young, venerability. Danielle looked scared, a look that was not typical for the independent girl.

"Why did you drink? You have never done so before, and hate it when us guys do." Kendall whispered, wiping some of her hair from her forehead.

"I don't know." Danielle whispered, now Logan knew it was lie. She was trying to forget her sorrows.

"Let's get home, clean you up and let you rest." Logan said after a few seconds of silence, standing up with Danielle before picking her up bridal style.

She had lost so much weight by that point that she almost felt like nothing when Logan carried her that night, something that had freaked out Logan at the time.

Logan carried her out, the guys following, to their car before putting her in the passenger seat. They drove back to the apartment, carrying her body that was useless at that point. She was awake but had no recognition of her body since she was so smashed.

Logan and Kendall allowed her to put her arms around their shoulders as they walked with her up to the apartment. They entered, thankful that Katie and Mamma Knight had gone to see a movie since everyone else was gone already.

"You guys go back to party, I'll help her out." Logan told the other three.

"Are you sure?" Carlos had questioned.

"Yeah, I don't really feel like partying anymore, but know you guys want to. I've got everything figured out, no worries." Logan reassured him. The three left after Logan persuaded them to.

Once they were gone, Logan looked to Danielle, who was slumped on the couch. Logan gave her a halfhearted smile, feeling so sad for her, before grabbing a wash cloth from the kitchen, he ran it under warm water before kneeling in front of Danielle.

Danielle met his eyes while he cleaned up her face, some dried up vomit still on her chin. After her face was cleaned, Logan went lower. There brown eyes never leaving each other as he cleaned her chest. After all of her skin was cleaned, Logan helped the blonde stand and led her to the bathroom to brush her teeth before leading her to her room.

Logan sat her down on the bed, her focus on him as he searched her drawers for something to wear for that night.

Logan found a black tank top and a pair of red and black plaid PJ bottoms before handing them to her.

"I'll just leave while you change." Logan muttered before stepping away.

"Please don't leave me." Danielle whispered.

Logan looked back at her, her focus had come back and even though she still looked hung over, she had gain some of her self-back.

"O-Okay. I'll just, erm, look at the door while you change." Logan replied a bit embarrassed.

Danielle nodded before Logan turned around. She quickly changed before saying it was okay for Logan to look back. Once Logan did he noticed Danielle was sitting on her bed again.

"Why did you stay with me?" Danielle had questioned.

"I will never leave you, Danielle." Logan replied, honesty seeping from his words.

"You're the best, Logan." Danielle replied with a smile before lying down on her bed.

Logan smiled at her before replying, "Not as amazing as you are, Danielle." As Logan spoke he sat down on Danielle's bed.

"Come lay with me." Danielle said, a cute smile on her face.

A blush crossed Logan's cheeks; even though he knew she didn't mean it like that, it still made him blush. He laid down next to her, one of his arms going under one of Danielle's pillows as he looked to her.

The two stared at each other, small smile on their faces as they looked into the depths of their eyes. No eyes had even been as beautiful as Danielle's had, her eyes were so dark and sexy, but held innocence that Logan did not understand.

Looking back, after knowing everything that had happened in Danielle's life, he wondered how she kept the innocence she had mainted in her eyes.

Guess an angels eyes always look pure, even after being through hell.

Logan remembered entangling one his hands with Danielle's, holding tightly on to it as the two stared at each other.

Logan had never felt so much at peace as he had in that moment, praying Danielle felt the same.

Logan still did not know who leaned in first, but after what felt like an eternity of staring into each other's eyes, their lips met for a delicate kiss. They broke the kiss at the same time, a smile on both of their faces as Logan broke the hand holding to place an arm around her waist as she snuggled closer to him.

Logan kissed Danielle on the forehead before the two feel asleep. Logan could not feel more at peace with Danielle snuggled next to his chest, her entire body flushed with him.

His angel who was thrust in her own personal hell.

**Erm, I'm going to pretend the end rocks, when it doesn't.**

**So this originally had more of a story line, but honestly I didn't want to focus on Jett. I just wanted to focus on Logan, especially since this series only has a few more chapters left. (Crazy right! I'm really sad about that, I love this story and don't want to give it up!) But this story only has three, four chapters top left.**

**But let's not dwell on that! Instead there in number eleven! Jett, who pushes her right to the edge. Naughty boy.**

**Anyway, I actually got a review I have been anticipating, don't make Logan number thirteen. Well, I can't disclose if I have or haven't.. But you will find out next chapter! Since next chapter is number twelve and if I don't name him than he must be number thirteen.**

**Okay enough of that! I just hope you guys liked this! You guys are amazing readers and I love that new people are finding this! It amazes me that this late into the story I am still receiving emails about this story!**

**To those new people who are just beginning to read this, thank you! To those who have been here since the beginning, thank you for sticking with me for so long!**

**Hope you guys liked this chapter, and tell me what you thought!**

**Peace, Love, emoprinces16.**


	14. An Angel Before the Devil

Logan wiped his eyes, hating that these stories had made cry so much already.

But he knew why, it wasn't just anyone's story, it was Danielle's.

Switching over the CD for the next, he stared at the number twelve written in her beautiful hand writing. She had always told him she had chicken scratch hand writing, Logan couldn't help but think that was the farthest thing from true. Her hand writing was pretty and feminine, one of the few things that was feminine about her.

But that's what Logan loved most about her, she wasn't afraid to go out of the apartment in sweats a tee shirt and no makeup. She was naturally beautiful, and she showed that off every day.

Too bad in a town full of fake people, anything real is shunned, resulting in someone's death.

Logan replaced the CD, starting the CD quickly after. Logan listened, for once her breath was calmed and she paused before speaking minutes later.

"_**Love is always patient and kind.  
It is never jealous.  
Love is never boastful or conceited.  
It is never rude or selfish.  
It does not take offense and is not resentful.  
Love takes no pleasure in other people's sins, but delights in the truth.  
It is always ready to excuse, to trust, to hope, and to endure whatever comes."**_

Logan smiled at the familiarity of the scripture, made famous by the movie "A Walk To Remember." One of Danielle's and Logan's favorite movies, Logan mostly watched it for Danielle though because she loved it.

_**Only one person in my life ever showed me what true love is. He showed me that someone like me, an ugly freak, could be loved.**_

_**He made me feel beautiful for once.**_

_**He made my life better.**_

_**Logan Mitchell, thank you for showing me true l**____**ove.**_

_**But before I start, I want to clear something up. This tape is not going to bash him, no this tape is to show off that I had one good person in my life who helped me when my life was complete shit.**_

_**So, if you're expecting me to tell you all something terrible about Logan, or what he did to want to commit suicide, well then you will disappointed, because he did nothing.**_

_**No, he truly is the angel in my life.**_

_**Now, Logan, I debated for a very long time to put you on these tapes, you don't deserve to be on here for you only helped me.**_

_**But then when I thought about it, I needed you to know the reason why I, well, did what I did to myself.**_

A tear escaped Logan's left eye, she couldn't say suicide when it was talking directly to him.

_**I know no one on here would tell you why I did it, so then I knew you had to be on these tapes. For that sole reason alone.**_

_**Then I thought what number?**_

_**You were number one for awhile; after all you were a lot of my firsts.**_

_**My first true crush.**_

Logan's eyes widened, he had no clue he was her first crush, how had they never gotten together?

_**My first kiss.**_

Logan smiled at the memory; it was one of his favorites.

It was a crisp autumn night after a math club meeting, which the two were a part of. The meeting had run later than usual, but gave Logan an opportunity to walk Danielle home since there was no way he was going to allow her to walk home alone at night.

They were walking to her house, a bit cold since it was always colder at night than day time and it was the time of the year that it was not cold during the day but was at night, meaning the two did not bring their jackets to school with them.

As the two walked, Danielle shuddered. Logan placed his arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to his body.

"Better?" Logan questioned.

"Much." Danielle had agreed with a smile.

The two walked, keeping up a conversation the entire time. They had gotten to her house when they stopped to give each other hugs, something they always did when they left each other.

Unlike normal, while they continued to hug, they looked at each other, their eyes connecting, brown on brown, before they leaned forward.

Their lips met for a second in hesitation before Logan got the balls to press harder against her lips. They started a slow rhythm while Logan brought her closer to him by her hips and she placed both of her hands at his neck, one of her hands playing with the overgrown hair at the nape of his neck.

Danielle broke the kiss, needing to breath. The two stared at each other, there seventh grade faces heating up as they did so.

"Wow, that was-"

"Amazing" Danielle finished for Logan.

"Yeah, that was. Can we do that again?" Logan questioned, making Danielle laugh.

"Maybe later. I have to go, I have so much homework." Danielle replied, untangling her hands from his neck, quickly pecking him on the cheek before walking away.

"Thanks for walking me home, Logan." Danielle replied with a cute smile before going into her house.

Logan had had a smile on his face for a week after that, wishing he could kiss her soft lips again and had a feeling he would never forget her taste.

He was right, for no one had quite the minty perfection taste that she had.

_**By far my favorite kiss, even though we alone shared quite a few.**_

It was his favorite as well, it was sweet and simple.

_**My first time.**_

A blush coated Logan's cheeks at the mention.

Another one of his favorite memories.

Logan had just turn fifteen, Danielle fourteen almost fifteen. All Logan had heard from his friend was sex this sex that. Carlos had recently lost his virginity; meaning Logan and Danielle were the only one left in their small tight knit group to be virgins.

Logan and Danielle had ended up alone one Friday night, Carlos being with his dad on a camping trip and Kendall and James were on a double date. Logan was invited, but hanging with Danielle alone was more appealing.

Somehow the conversation headed to sex and how everyone was doing it, but them.

Logan confessed, his whole face heated up due to embarrassment, that he wanted to wait until that right person; but he had a feeling he knew who it was.

Danielle had questioned who.

Logan, while biting his lower lip, admitted that he always wished his first time would be with her.

Danielle's eyes had gone wide, before a mischievous smile crossed her lips with a crimson blush that coated her entire face and neck.

"Want to know a secret?" She had whispered to Logan.

Logan nodded his head, too embarrassed to actually say anything.

Danielle scooted closer to him on his bed, biting her top lip before coming to his ear and whispering, "I've always wanted you to be my first too."

As her breath ghosted across his skin, a shudder ran through Logan as she leaned away to gauge his reaction.

"Really?" Logan questioned, not believing her and thinking she was joking.

"Does this answer your question?" Danielle questioned before leaning in and kissed him, but it wasn't like one of their normal kisses, this one was fueled with passion and lust.

Something Logan was fine with for once, because he felt the same way.

As the two made out, Logan grabbed onto her hips, pulling her into his lap. As she straddled him, she let out a giggle before kissing him quickly on the lips again.

"What happens if your parents come back?" Danielle questioned. They were out at dinner with a bunch of friends from Logan's dad work. It took a lot of trust for them to be able to allow Logan and Danielle to be alone in the house, were they about to break that trust that had taken years to build?

"Don't worry, darling, they will be gone for hours." Logan whispered, knowing he was too far to stop now.

Danielle nodded her head before kissing him again. Logan laid them down, clothes were ripped off slowly and lovingly before they gave themselves to each other.

It was one of the fondest memories Logan had, one that could always bring a smile to his face.

While his friends regretted there first time, wishing they had saved it for someone more special, Logan always looked back on his first time with a smile. For his first time was with Danielle, the one he truly loved. And she must have liked him a lot to not only give it up to him, but also for not getting mad when he released too early for her to really enjoy the experience.

Something Danielle told him not to worry about, but Logan had freaked so much that they had to do it again until she was happy with their first/second time.

"Typical Logan." She had replied with a laugh once they were finished. Logan had smiled at her, bringing her naked form closer to his naked body, kissing her gently on her lips.

They parted, their foreheads touching before snuggling closer.

As the two stayed in bliss, they heard the front door open and Logan's parents yell that they were there, making the two jump up.

"Shit." Logan cursed under his breath, grabbing his clothes quickly and changing into them. As Danielle put on her shirt they heard one of his parents jog up the stairs.

"Go into my bathroom and finish changing." Logan whispered to Danielle, throwing her her articles of clothes she still had not put on.

Danielle obeyed, just closing the door when she heard Logan's mom voice.

"Hey, where's Danielle?" She had asked.

"Bathroom." Logan said quickly, sounding flustered to Danielle.

"Oh, did you two have fun tonight?" She asked innocently, making Danielle giggle.

"We sure did." Logan said, a smile in his voice.

"Okay, well we brought you guys some dinner if you want any. It's on the table. Dad and I will be in our room if you need us."

"Okay, thanks mom." Logan had said before his mom left. Danielle waited a moment before leaving the bathroom.

"You could say we had fun." Danielle said with a smirk before sitting next to Logan.

"Hmm, lots of fun." Logan said with a smirk of his own before kissing her on the cheek. "I don't know about you, but I am starved. Want to go eat what they brought us."

"Sure." Danielle replied with a smile as she brushed her golden hair behind her ear. Logan grinned before grabbing her hand, entangling it in his own as they walked down the stairs.  
~~

_**The first one to truly care about me.**_

_**Then I really thought about it, and I knew I couldn't put you as first because my story does not start with you, even though I wish it did.**_

_**So I questioned what number then? Then it came to me, number twelve.**_

_**There are many reasons why I put you as this number, here are a few.**_

_**First, I wanted to name an angel for the devil was revealed. I wanted one CD that was a happy time for me, before I revealed just who the last straw was.**_

_**Now, Twelve semesters I wished you were in my class. Remember how our elementary school was weird and switched classes on you every semester, since they swore we were such a small class that if we switched it up then you would have everyone in your class every year. **_

_**Yeah, lies.**_

_**I started wishing you were in my class the second semester of third grade, and wished and wished until finally in ninth grade we had three classes; history, biology, and algebra two. **_

_**There was a reason why those were my favorite classes that year and it had nothing to do with education.**_

_**Twelve steps between our bedrooms, now this one is a bit of a stretch but if you take smaller steps then there were twelve steps between our rooms.**_

Six if you took normal steps, Logan had gotten bored one day and tested it out.

_**Twelve kisses, we shared twelve kisses in our life.**_

Really? Logan could have sworn they had kissed more, sure they were friends but there was an attraction that couldn't be denied sometimes.

_**Okay, maybe it was more than twelve. But there was twelve short, beautiful kisses shared between us.**_

_**The others were just bonuses.**_

Heavenly bonuses.

_**Twelve months, or in other words a whole year. Twelve months I denied liking you when I was younger. I knew I had liked you from the first time I met you, but it took twelve months for me to really admit it.**_

It had taken Logan years, because he didn't want to admit he liked his best friends younger sister, it went against the bro code.

_**Twelve hockey games. Twelve games I played side by side with you, since Minnesota originally would not hear of a girl playing on there all boys team. Once I finally got on, I played twelve games with you before we moved to Hollywood.**_

Logan remembered that time. The team him and the guys were on had an up roar when she originally tried out. The team was classified as a co-ed team, but no girl had ever tried out and actually made it before.

The entire team protested, knowing Danielle was good enough to be on the team. It took until the next season for her to be on the team and have some ice team.

In the end, she was the one who got the winning point in seven of their twelve games.

_**Twelve times you caught me crying, not all of them because of these reasons on the tape. But some of them were. I was pretty good at hiding when I was crying, but you still caught me twelve times.**_

'You were too good, Danielle.' Logan thought sadly as he listens in.

_**Meaning twelve times you held me while I cried in your shoulder, always my protector Logan.**_

"But I couldn't help you in the end. Some lousy protector." Logan whispered, hot tears rolling down his cheeks.

_**Logan, you are and were the best thing to ever happen to my life. You helped me in ways that you don't even know.**_

_**You made me a better student, because I never wanted to look like an idiot to you.**_

_**You made me a better friend, because I never wanted anything negative that I had done to come back to you so you would hate me.**_

'I could never hate you.'

_**You were my rock during all of this, and I know I should have come to you more, and I am truly sorry for giving up. But thank you for being there as often as you were.**_

_**Logan, I am going to miss you. **_

_**Don't ever change, no matter what people tell you because you are perfect the way you are.**_

_**I'm sorry I am giving up, but in the end even you couldn't save me. I am too broken, and would never want you to have to watch me, a shell of my former self.**_

_**I want to be the girl in Minnesota, happy, carefree, loving, a girl who didn't care what other people thought.**_

_**But I can't be, I'm too far gone to be that girl again.**_

_**But Logan, even though it's only a small bit, the former self that is still in me is because of you. **_

_**Because of your kindness, your loving self.**_

_**You never gave up on me, and please know I never gave up on you.**_

_**Whatever you do in the future, know I am cheering you on from the other side.**_

_**Go on living your life, and forget about me. Don't let my death be the reason why you don't achieve your dreams.**_

_**Thank you for being you, I love you, Logan Mitchell. With all of my heart.**_

_**I love you.**_

And with those last three words the CD ended, leaving Logan frozen, staring at the CD; willing it to bring back Danielle.

After what seemed like an eternity, Logan subcomed to the tears, allowing himself to bury his head in the couch, crying into the harsh material.

She finally says that she loved him, but it was too late.

She was already dead.

Logan turned his head, breathing in fresh air before whispering into the silence of the apartment his voice broken and raw due to his tears, "I love you too, Danielle."

**This made me almost cry! Oh my gosh! I'm pretty close to tears, this broke my heart and I am the one who is writing it!**

**There you guys go, number twelve is Logan!**

**I want to clear something up, I never had any intentions in making Logan number thirteen. I always wanted to have him be Danielle's saving grace; I was just never sure what number he should be.**

**Like I said, he couldn't be number one because that wasn't the start of Danielle's story, and then after debating **_** for a while, I realized number twelve was perfect.**_

_**Like I said earlier, showing off the angel before the devil was revealed.**_

_**I knew Logan couldn't be too early in, since I might lose some of you guys if I did!**_

_**Oh, and I like messing with you guys ;) Love you all!**_

_**Now I hope you guys liked this! Hope it was just cheesy enough, and also had enough of Logan and Danielle together which this story is lacking.**_

_**Tell me what you guys thought!**_

_**Number thirteen is next, who will it be?**_

_**Peace, Love emoprinces16**_


	15. Betrayal

Staring into space, Logan lost track of time and before he knew it, Buddha Bob was coming through the door.

"Hey, Logan, uh I brought home pizza. You like pepperoni pizza right?" Buddha Bob questioned.

Breaking out his trance, Logan looked to Buddha Bob before replying, "Oh, yeah, of course." Logan replied, getting off the couch to go to the small table Buddha Bob was at.

"Logan, if you don't mind me asking. What's wrong?" Buddha Bob questioned as Logan grabbed a slice of pizza.

"Um," Logan debated in his mind, should he tell Buddha Bob? He still had one tape left, which meant Buddha Bob could be on it, but then again; it was Buddha Bob what could he have done?

Then again, everyone so far on these tapes did things Logan did not know they were capable of.

Deciding to not dwell on it all, he looked at Buddha Bob, seeing compassion in the friendly giant. Logan knew Buddha Bob could not be on here, he was always so kind to Danielle.

"There have been tapes passed around to a few people in the Palm Woods and a few other places. Thirteen people actually, um it's the reason why Danielle killed herself, telling us what made her do it." Logan struggled with the words, it was not something he ever thought he would have to say.

Logan looked up after finishing, seeing a small tear leave Buddha Bob's eyes. "And why do you have it?" He asked.

"She loved me and just wanted me to know why she did what she did." Logan replied.

"Good, I am sorry that you have those Logan, I had no clue what was going on but it makes sense now."

"So you never received the tapes?" Logan asked, relieved, but then who the heck was number thirteen.

"Nope." Buddha replied.

Logan heaved a sigh of relief before Buddha Bob asked. "What number are you on?"

"Number thirteen, Danielle has already mentioned that this is the actual person that made her, do what she did two months ago." Still saying that Danielle committed suicide was too hard for Logan to say.

"Then what you are doing here, at this table, I uh, mean. Listen and find out who the next person is." Logan had never heard such authority in Buddha Bob's voice. He listened to him and went back to the couch.

Buddha took a few slices and went to what Logan guessed was his room, leaving Logan some privacy. Logan appreciated it before he listened to the tape.

Here it was, number thirteen.

_**One more tape left, after this you guys will know the thirteen people who made me kill myself.**_

_**Well, more like twelve.**_

_**After this tape I will drop them off to someone who I trust and end my life, just like that.**_

_**I'm going to miss a couple of you; namely the guys and Mamma Knight.**_

_**Even though you screwed up my life, you still are my family.**_

_**But let's get on with this and name the thirteenth person.**_

_**I know one of you guys already know who it is, after all your name hasn't been named yet.**_

_**I wonder if you're freaking out yet, or if you're cool and collected thinking this must be a mistake, after all what could you have done to make number thirteen?**_

_**Easy, you could have helped me and didn't.**_

_**Am I right, Katie Knight?**_

Logan bite his hand, trying to stop the scream that was about to come out of his mouth. Katie was number thirteen? What?

_**That's right guys, my adopted family started my downward spiral, thanks Mamma Knight, and now my adopted baby sister is ending it. **_

_**Aren't you happy, Katie?**_

_**Maybe I should explain why you are number thirteen.**_

_**It was around a week after the party and nothing was looking up. It had gotten to the point where I could only talk Logan, knowing he would listen to me, but also allow me to just not talk and be able to enjoy hour upon hour in silence and comfort as he would hold me.**_

Logan remembered that last week, Danielle and him spent pretty much the entire time together. Something Logan did not protest, but he had no clue it was going to be her last week.

If so, he would have helped and asked her out like he was planning on doing the day she past away.

He was a day too late to save her.

_**It was an absolutely amazing last week, thank you Logan.**_

_**But the truth was I needed someone to tell me that they wanted me to live, even if it was just one person.**_

_**I needed one more person on my side, so I went to the one person who had not hurt me yet.**_

_**I couldn't go to Logan because I couldn't burden him with this problem.**_

'I would have listened; I would have listened to all of your insecurities, all of your problems. I would have listened for years if that's what it took.'

_**I also just needed one more person to tell me that they cared about me, and I would have stayed alive.**_

_**But you couldn't do that could you Katie? **_

_**Betrayal by family is the worst blow.**_

_**But back to the story. It was a week after the party, and I went to you Katie.**_

_**We kept up a simple conversation before I asked if I could confide something with you.**_

_**You said of course, what are sisters for.**_

_**Sisters, ha.**_

_**I told you that for a while I have been thinking of just ending my life. Life was getting to hard and nothing seemed to be looking up. I told you how I felt as if everyone hated me here at the Palm Woods and there was no point in me living anymore.**_

_**You looked up at me, rolled your eyes and said. "Danielle, nobody hates you. Stop being such a baby and thinking that way, there is no reason to end your life. You're just overreacting."**_

_**I stared at you, letting the words sink in before whispering "Thanks for your thoughts." **_

_**I left the room, running to Logan's room, seeing him on his bed before running to him and crying into his shoulder.**_

_**It was the last time I cried into his shoulder. He never questioned why I did it, he just sat with me for hours while I cried.**_

_**That was the last straw, my mind was set. I was going to kill myself.**_

_**Thanks to you Katie. I just needed one more person to tell me that they cared for me, but you couldn't even give me that.**_

_**No, instead you told me I was overreacting. **_

_**Maybe I am, but it doesn't matter, by this time tomorrow I will not be alive to over react anymore.**_

_**My mind is set, and since I have thought about it for a long while, I know just how I am going to kill myself.**_

_**Poison, quick and painless. But also not messy, for even though twelve of you guys do not deserve to see my body after I die, I am not going to mutilate my body in any way because of Logan.**_

_**I don't want you to have to see my body deformed, it's the only thing I can give you since I am going through this.**_

_**So, good bye guys.**_

_**For number one through eleven. I forgive you all, even though it may sound like I don't, I do. But you had to know just what your actions can do to a person. **_

_**So I hope you guys think next time when you do something you question and know it wrong.**_

_**Logan, I am so sorry. I wish I could have stayed alive for you, and I am so sorry for ending my life. Never change, there's a reason why I feel in love with you and I hope someday some girl will see what I see in you. **_

_**Logan, if you ever felt anything for me that was more than friendship, even for a moment. Go see Kelly, the keeper of the tapes. She has something I want you to see.**_

_**I love you Logan.**_

_**And Katie, go to hell.**_

The CD went silent, but did not seem to be over quite yet. After a moment, Logan heard Danielle's soft breath over the CD before whispering.

_**Thank you, I am going to a better place.**_

And with that, the CD ended.

Logan stared at the blank TV for a few seconds before tears escaped his eyes. He took off the head phones, hearing shuffling. He looked up to meet Buddha Bob's eyes.

"Katie was number thirteen." Logan whispered.

Buddha Bob looked down before speaking, "I'm sorry, Logan. But please do not tell me anymore. I don't want my vision tinted on the people I call my friends."

Logan nodded his head, knowing what he meant.

Would he ever be able to call the people he called his friends the same way again?

**!**

**Wow, that's it. All thirteen people revealed. It's a bit weird; I never thought I would finish this so quickly! I started this story 6-30-2013 and I'm already almost done.**

**ALSO please note this is not the last chapter! There is at least one more!**

**Now onto Katie, surprised she is number thirteen? Honestly I am surprised I put her down as number thirteen. I knew I wanted number thirteen to be someone who was so close to Danielle that it would hurt and actually make her want to kill herself. Logan was out right away, I didn't have the heart to put him as number thirteen. Mamma Knight was also out quickly, since I wanted her to start the story. I wanted Kendall's towards the beginning to show just how messed up her family was. Putting Carlos last made no sense since he starts the whole train of her insecurities and putting James last would have been dumb since he technically didn't do anything. **

**In the end, I had Katie and a few other small characters left, like Kelly, Mr. Bitters and Buddha Bob. So I went with Katie.**

**I liked how it turned out, unsure if you guys did though.**

**I really hope you liked this! I know, copy of the book. But family betrayal was more of my thought behind this chapter, after all if you can't lean on family who can you lean on?**

**I really hope you guys liked this! Please tell me what you thought!**

**Thanks for the reviews you guys have given so far! I am past fifty reviews, amazing! Plus over 2000 people have at least clicked on this story.**

**WOW! Thank you guys so much!**

**Peace Love emoprinces16**


	16. Forever

"Buddha Bob, I'm going to go. I should go try and fix things, I kind of left everything a mess back home." Logan said as he packed up the CD's and CD player, officially done with them.

"Uh, okay." Buddha Bob said, his face somber.

"Thanks for letting me stay for a few hours. You're a great friend." Logan said with a smile, the first smile of the day.

"Your welcome, any time you need a place to crash, your welcome here." Buddha Bob replied honestly.

"I'll keep that in mind, bye." Logan said before opening the front door, his backpack on, he waved good bye before closing the door.

Before heading to 2J, he made a trip to the elevator. He waited for the elevator to descend, once it did he went across the lobby, leaving the Palm Woods all together.

It was just getting dark, the perfect time to Logan. The sky showed lines or orange, pink, red and yellow as the sun set. After not leaving the Palm Woods for a day, the sun felt nice on his skin.

Logan walked down the street, his eyes transfixed on his destination.

Once he reached the small complex of apartments that were a mile from Palm Woods, Logan rang the door to a apartment he had never been to but knew the person behind the door.

Moments later the door opened, revealing Kelly. Kelly smiled before speaking, "I've been expecting you." She smiled at the end of her sentence, opening the door wider for him to enter as she did so.

"So you're the keeper of the CD's." Logan replied before sitting down on the couch in her small front room.

"Yes, seemed Danielle trusted me enough." Kelly said as she joined Logan.

"I didn't know you guys were that close." Logan replied honestly, his cheeks heating up. "I mean-"

Kelly stopped him with a laugh, "I know what you mean, Logan. We mostly hung out when you guys were recording. But besides that, no we weren't the closest."

"But your someone who didn't cross her." Logan replied with a frown.

"Neither did you Logan." Kelly said softly.

"I know, but now I don't know if I can ever look at everyone the same way again."

"It takes awhile, but after a while you reazlize something, these are the people you have come to know and love. Everyone makes mistakes, Logan. Most of the things people did on the CD can be forgiven easily, people like Carlos and Mamma Knight because they did not know the affect it would have on Danielle. I get being mad at Kendall, or James, or even Katie. But in the end, you have to forgive. Living a life of hatred is not what Danielle wanted for any of us, especially you."

Logan closed his eyes, tears threatening to escape, before whispering, "I know, it's just going to be hard."

"It is, there are some people I am just starting to be able to tolerate after knowing what they did. But don't let anger and hatred consume your life."

"I won't." Logan whispered, a few tears falling down his cheek. He wiped them away before smiling at Kelly, a ghost of his former beautiful smile, but at least he was trying.

"Want to know why Danielle asked you to come here?" Kelly asked after a few moments, after Logan had gotten ahold of himself.

"Yes, please." Logan replied, curiosity now coursing through him.

Kelly stood from the couch, going to her hallway before opening a closet. She pulled out a larger cardboard box before closing the closet and going back to Logan, placing it at his feet before stepping away.

"She said it's up to you for people to see the content, so I am going to leave now. I'll be in my room past the door I just opened if you need me." Kelly explained before slipping into her room.

Logan nodded to her retreating figure before standing up and placing the box on the couch, surprised at how heavy it was.

Logan inhaled a deep breath before opening the box addressed to him.

A genuine smile crossed Logan's lips as he beheld the first item; it was a copy of the book "A Walk To Remember". Logan noticed that it was the copy that Danielle always read, judging by how frayed the edges were.

As Logan stared at it, a piece of paper slipped out of it, fluttering to the floor before Logan picked it up. He read the front, seeing his name on it before opening it up.

_Dear Logan,_

_In this box is a few of my items, something's that I knew you would like to be able to keep. They tell the story of us after all. Hope you enjoy the contents, and I am glad to know that if you have received this box than you thought of me as more than a friend.(:_

_Love, Danielle 3_

A tear feel from his brown eyes, landing on the paper as he re-read the simple note over and over again. He smiled before placing the book and note on the coffee table.

Logan re looked in the box, seeing a stuffed animal peeking out the pile.

"Wow, she trusted me with Wolfee?" Logan whispered, completely surprised. Wolfee was Danielle's favorite stuffed animal that she got when she was born from her parents.

It was a stuffed wolf that she had taken everywhere, be it camp and sometimes even in her backpack to school. It was her ultimate comforter.

Logan grinned as he looked to the wolf, slightly flattened and forever grayed where his fur on his legs and belly should be white, all from how much Danielle cuddled with him at night. Logan knew it took a lot for her to give him to Logan, something Logan would never take for granted.

Tenderly placing it on the table, Logan then pulled out the next item.

His smile getting bigger as he saw it was her song book. 'So this is where it went to.' Logan thought with a smile as he thumbed through it, seeing songs that he had grown up with plus a few new ones that he had only heard once or twice.

He loved Danielle's voice and would often beg her to sing him some of her songs. Something she protested until Logan begged enough.

He wished he would have recorded her voice, for it was heavenly and something he would miss.

Wanting to finish the box, Logan stopped thumbing through the notebook, knowing he would finish reading the songs later.

He looked in to see a scrap book, it was a personal sized one, but peaked Logan's interest as he picked it up.

He read the front, seeing in Danielle's cursive. "The Story Of Us."

His smile got bigger as he flipped open the first page, his eyes landing on a picture of Logan and Danielle from third grade. It was at Logan's birthday party, the tell tell sign being Danielle and Logan had on batman party hats in the picture, something Logan remembered doing for his eighth birthday.

Logan's and Danielle smiled at the camera, one of their arms wrapped around the other, Logan had that picture hanging in his room for years.

Logan flipped to another page, his eyes landing on a picture that made him chuckle. They had just arrived in Hollywood and the two were making silly faces at the camera, he had forgotten about this picture.

He kept looking at all of the photos until the last one caught his eye. It was of the pair kissing, Logan had taken the photo so it wasn't the greatest but it was the only photograph that existed of them kissing. Logan gently touched the picture, emotions flooding through him as he looked at the picture. He missed Danielle, he missed her soft lips pressed against his, pure bliss.

Logan flipped it, the last picture of the entire album. It was of Danielle and Logan in their jerseys, it was the first game that Danielle had played on the guys team.

Logan wished he could go back to that time, it was simple.

Logan placed the photo album on the table before beholding the next item. Logan gently picked it up, feeling the soft material on his hands as it slipped through his fingers slight, Danielle's Jersey. Number six.

Logan flipped it over; reading Knight with the number six below, memories flooded his brain. He remembered the way Danielle floated on the ice. She was the clumsiest person he had ever known, but somehow on ice she had grace that made a swan jealous. She glided on the ice like it was natural, making her the best one to pass the puck to. She was a good shot.

Logan remembered holding onto her hand the first time they skated, even though she caught on quickly and she was a natural she still held onto his fifth grade hand as they glided over the frozen lake.

What he would do to return back to Minnesota with her. He would give up the band in a heartbeat if it meant he got her back.

Logan sighed happily before placing the jersey on the table with the other stuff. Logan stared at an almost empty box, except one CD in a clear case.

Logan picked it up, realizing it was a DVD and not a CD before finding where Kelly's DVD player was. He put the DVD in without asking but had a feeling Kelly wouldn't mind.

Logan sat down as he pressed play. The DVD was black for a moment before it looked like Danielle undid the camera lens protector.

She sat down on the bed again, smiling at the camera for a moment.

Logan's breath hitched, there she was, his angel in the flesh, well in the flesh on a camera.

She looked breath taking, her long golden blonde hair cascaded past her shoulders. Logan could only see above the waist but Logan could see she was wearing one of his favorite shirts on her, it was red, a great color for her complexion, slightly flowy but tighter on top, showing off her perfect figure. She had no makeup on, something Logan loved because he loved it when she was fresh faced. She never needed makeup in his opinion.

Her smile was genuine before she opened her mouth, her pink lips parting before closing again and laughing slightly.

"This is so surreal, Logan." Danielle said with a giggle before continuing. "Since you are watching this, you have listened to all thirteen CD's. Again, I want to say I am sorry that you are even on those CDs, but you had to know.

Since I put you on those CD's, I wanted you to have something a bit happier to remember me by, which is what the box and this DVD are for.

Hope you enjoy what's in the box. I knew I could trust you with them, and knew you would appreciate them more than anyone else. Oh, and make sure you watch over Wolfie" Logan laughed as Danielle laughed quickly as well.

Danielle paused, her eyes flooding with tears before she wiped away a few tears that had fallen.

"Sorry." Danielle said with a laugh, obviously embarrassed.

"Okay, I'm good. Now back to the reason why I am recoding this. I want a better good bye then what I gave you tonight; after all, all I said was good night."

Logan remembered that, she was referring to the night she died. All she said was good night when Logan and she went to bed, no hint of what she was planning on doing later that night.

"So I am recording this, I don't know what to say and you know when my words fail, my music backs me up. There's a few songs I have written in the past year or so that I have not showed you, they are in the book I gave you if you want to read them. But there is a few I want to sing for you. For I want you to hear them from my own lips. So here is the first one, Need Your Poison."

Danielle pulled out her guitar, it was then that Logan noticed she was not in her room, but what looked like an empty apartment room.

It didn't shock Logan; Danielle knew how to sneak into places like that. It was probably an empty apartment in the Palm Woods.

Logan listened as Danielle hummed while plucking out the right notes before starting the song.

_How can you be what's killing me_

_When you are what keeps me alive_

_How can I know whats killing you_

_When I never know what you keep inside_

_You're my kryptonite_

_You're my wrong that's right_

_You're the poison I need_

_Takes every breath inside me_

_And I can't get away_

_You're every thought in my head_

_Every word that you've said_

_Please don't let me out_

_I need your poison_

_Need your poison now_

_Need your poison now_

_Why don't we start a fight_

_Just so we can feel_

_Just enough, good enough_

_I just need something to surround me_

_To drown me_

_Be my kryptonite_

_Be my wrong that's right_

_You're the poison I need_

_Takes every breath inside me_

_And I can't get away_

_You're every thought in my head_

_Every word that you've said_

_Please don't let me out_

_I need your poison now_

_Need your poison now_

_Need your poison now_

_Call this crazy_

_Call this madness_

_Call this you and me_

_You're the poison I need_

_Takes every breath inside me_

_And I can't get away_

_You're the poison I need_

_Takes every breath inside me_

_And I can't get away_

_You're every thought in my head_

_Every word that you've said_

_Please don't let me out_

_I need your poison now_

_Need your poison now_

_Need your poison now_

_Need you're poison now_

_And I need you're poison now_

Danielle's broke a few times, especially as the tears started falling from her eyes. Logan watched her, heartbroken as his own tears fell from his eyes.

The song was tragic, but beautiful.

Danielle finished, staring at the ground before her eyes met the camera again. "I don't think I need to explain that this song is about you and me. Logan, I love you, and I think you know that I like you."

'I had no idea.' Logan thought with a sigh.

"In the end, I guess you were my poison though. You kept me alive, but in the end poison does kill. The fact that we were not together was a slow poison to me, in the end killing me. But don't blame yourself, I should have acted and seen if you liked me.

In the end, it's my fault. But I wanted you to hear the song, I guess it's therapeutic."

The poison was a symbol, the truth hit Logan hard. In the end, even though it was never meant to be like this, Danielle died because of Logan. Because neither of them thought they liked each other, and both died in the inside, Danielle more literally dying.

Logan was Danielle's poison and Danielle was Logan's poison. They weren't meant to be together, even though they liked each other so much. It was never going to work out.

Logan shook his head and the thoughts out of his mind; of course they could have worked. If one of them was brave enough to ask each other out.

But, alas, no one was.

"This next song is happier; it's really just a mushy love song in the end. But it's about you and me, so it's more than that to me. Titled, Boys Like You."

_Black and white, all I see_

_Is a silent movie, and I'm stuck inside the scene_

_And I saw you, and the color came through_

_And I don't know what I'm doing,_

_But I'm doing it with you_

_You're one in infinity_

_I've got a lot to say,_

_And you'll listen_

_When I go away,_

_You're still missing me, missing me_

_We lay around the house doin' nothing_

_But you've got a way of makin' it something_

_I've never felt before_

_And they don't make boys like you anymore_

_Boys like you_

_Do do doo doo doo_

_Boys like you_

_You hold my hand,_

_You're my best friend_

_You know everything about me,_

_You don't care if I'm a mess_

_Even when I'm not my best_

_You make me better_

_I couldn't ask for anything more,_

_You never give any less_

_I've got a lot to say,_

_And you listen_

_When I go away,_

_You're still missing me, missing me_

_We lay around the house doin' nothing_

_But you've got a way of makin' it something_

_I've never felt before_

_And they don't make boys like you anymore_

_Boys like you_

_Do do doo doo doo_

_Boys like you_

_We meet a thousand people_

_Every single day_

_And there's a million reasons_

_Why you shouldn't stay_

_But some things are meant to be_

_We're one in infinity_

_You got a lot to say,_

_And I listen_

_When you go away,_

_I'll be missing you, missing you_

_We lay around the house doin' nothing_

_But you've got a way of makin' it something_

_I've never felt before_

_And they don't make love like this_

_No they don't make boys like you anymore_

_Love like this_

_Boys like you_

_Do do doo doo doo_

"Logan, no matter what, in the end you kept me alive longer. Your one in infinity, and honestly they don't make boys like you anymore, that's why I am so glad you expected me and stayed with me.

I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have been able to know you. You are my true love and if we meet up in heaven I can't wait to see you.

Know that I will be watching over you, cheering you during your happy, sad, and plain old crappy times. You were the bestest friend a girl can ask for and am forever grateful for knowing you."

Danielle paused as more tears trickled out of her eyes; she smiled before wiping under her eyes again.

"Thank you for everything, Logan. I love you and can't wait to see what you do in your life. You have a promising life ahead of you.

I love you Hortence Logan Mitchell."

And with that, the DVD ended.

Logan stared at the last frame it was on, not ending like normal DVD's. Instead it was stuck on Danielle's smile. Logan smiled at her before standing up and taking out the DVD. He let his tears flow, as a slow trickle of tears feel form his eyes.

He wiped them away before gently placing everything in the box, just like Danielle had had. Logan kept out Wolfie, not having the heart to put him away. After all, to Danielle he was alive; so to Logan he was alive, even though it was silly he wanted to honor Danielle in that way.

Logan went to door, yelling thank you to Kelly before leaving the apartment, the box in his hands, Wolfie on top and his backpack on his back.

Logan walked back to the Palm Woods, walking back to his room. Letting out a sigh, Logan opened the door. He walked in, walking straight to his room without a look back to the others in the room, Katie was noticeably absent, which was good since what he had to say she couldn't hear quite yet.

Logan placed the box and his backpack on his bed before placing Wolfie on his pillow.

He let out another breath before walking out to the front room, where Mamma Knight, James, Kendall and Carlos were.

"Where's Katie?" Logan questioned.

"The pool, the new boy asked her."

"Good," Logan said before looking at all of them. "Okay, there is no denying it. I had the CD's and you know you all have had them as well." Logan began.

The four looked at the ground, obviously shameful.

"And I think we need to forget everything that was on those CD's." Four heads snapped to meet his eyes surprised. "In the end, we all contributed to her death. Even though they vary on degree of severity-"

"You didn't do anything." Carlos interrupted Logan.

"I wasn't there in the end; if I had made a move she would still be alive. So I helped." Logan cleared up before continuing. "As I was saying; even though what we did varies. We all helped, so there is no point in blaming each other and what done is done; so there is no point in dwelling what we did.

We need to forget about these CD's. Never forget Danielle, and never forget the impact what we did on her but we need to forget the exact details.

Danielle did not send these to us to make us suffer; she wanted to show what us that our actions affect people. She wanted us to learn from our mistakes, so if you care for her like I know you do then do not make the same mistake twice.

I don't know about you guys, but I don't want another death to be my fault." Logan paused as he let the words sink in, not for the others but for himself as well.

"Once Katie gets these Tapes, which will be tomorrow, let's forget about this. It's done, and there is no point in letting it affect our lives further. But, you guys we now know stuff about just about all of our closest friends; forgive them but never forget what they did.

We are all guilty, but we can't blindly be friends with everyone again. We know too much."

"So, what do you want us to do?" James questioned.

"Forgive, but don't forget." Logan concluded before sitting on the couch with the other four. "Isn't there a game on tonight?" Logan questioned, finishing this topic of conversation.

Logan awoke the next day, feeling more awake then he had even yesterday. With a smile on his face, Logan arose from his bed, patting Wolfie gently before getting out of bed.

It was a Saturday morning, and just like every Saturday morning; Logan had woken up earlier than everyone. Logan used this to his advantage as he found the box under his bed, removing the part of the box his name was on before writing Katie's name on it. He placed the CD's in the box before closing it.

He picked up the box and quietly left the apartment, walking downstairs before placing the box where people picked up there mail, where his was only two days ago.

After the box was discarded, Logan smiled, feeling better than he had in a while.

He finally knew why Danielle did what she did, it was tragic the reasons but Logan finally knew.

Stuffing his hands in his pockets, Logan walked to the nearest flower shop. He bought three roses before walking to his destination.

As he neared the Cemetery, he slowed down. He had been to Danielle's grave every Saturday since she had passed, but today was different.

He walked through the gates, taking an immediate right before walking down a line of headstones. He walked to the last one in the row before standing in front of her headstone.

Logan smiled a sad smile before kneeling at the grave; he placed the three roses under her headstone before touching the soft stone. He let his head fall in-between his shoulders as he ran his hand over the smooth texture before finding his way to engraved letters. The slight texture change made Logan smile, knowing it was just how Danielle wanted.

The Knights had a thing about decorating there headstones before they passed, it was weird but it was something they had done since the early 1900's and no one questioned it.

Danielle had wanted one that was a black stone, square in shape and covered in roses, her favorite flower. The roses entwined up the entire side length, very elegant and beautiful.

Danielle Ann Knight was engraved in the top with October 31, 1994-April 26th 2013 below. The quote "You were born an original, don't die a copy." was the last line on the headstone. It was simple, but described Danielle very well.

Simple, elegant and always an original.

Logan looked up to the headstone, smiling before standing.

"Thank you for letting me know, Danielle. I can't wait to see you on the other side. I love you, Danielle Ann Knight." And with that Logan left the graveyard, walking to his and Danielle's special place.

He sat down on the emerald green grass once he was there, looking around the entire place.

A crooked smile crossed Logan's lips as he looked around, it was still the same.

Danielle's passing was quick and tragic and everything people had done to her was terrible, but the reality was everything was still the same. The earth had not been engulfed in flames, or something ridiculous like that.

Everyone was the same, and even though it would take a while for everything to return to normal, eventually everything would.

In the end, Logan was changed because of Danielle, something he would show with pride, for even though he lost his angel on earth.

He knew she was up in heaven watching him.

Forever.

**And that is the end, folks!**

**Wow, it's weird to say that, I must admit.**

**My baby is over! Thank you all for staying with me! Thank you too (and not in any particular order) Courageous Dreamer, Scoobycool9 and Luckycool9, rushergirl, Tel nok shock, Moviegirl46, MackenzieBTRfan1, Nina the Keyblader Mistress, AngryLittleDuck, weaselette01, GirlsLoveJDiamond, Jenificent3007, PotterHeadLife for your amazing encourgment to contunie! It's because of your reviews that made me work so hard and at such a pace that I am not used to! But I am glad I got this entire story done in like what less than three weeks!**

**I may do a one-shot of Logan years later, unsure. If you guys want it I am! Please tell me if you do!**

**Oh, and the songs used are from Megan and Liz, twin YouTube artists that are amazing! Listen to their songs, especially those two because they fit perfectly with this song. NO COPYRIGHT I DO NOT OWN THE RIGHTS TO THE SONGS.**

**Now, I need to have a plug in for my other stories! If you love Logan and Danielle, then check out Don't Judge A Book By Its Cover! It features both but in a completely different circumstances, it has a few chapters and will become my focus again since this is done with.**

**I also have a few one-shots, and am writing one for every guy (for some verity.) I already have a Carlos one done, which is actually one of my favorites! You should check it out!**

**I am continuing to write, I have a James one started, working on a Kendall and Logan one on the side as well. Have another idea for a Kendall one. So I will be writing a lot for each guy, please check them out and review!**

**Thanks for being amazing readers, you guys are the best ever! I am so grateful to have been able to talk to you guys!**

**Thanks for being amazing and I hope you liked the last chapter.**

**Review, but mostly enjoy!**

**Peace, Love, emoprinces16**


End file.
